Naruto no Ryoko
by Rama Dewanagari
Summary: Kisah Perjalanan Hidup Uzumaki Naruto putra dari Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato... Diambil dari kisah Ramayana versi Naruto
1. Chapter 1 : BAB 1

**DISCLAIMER**

Naruto

Bukan milik saya

Pairing : Naruto x Hinata

**WARNING: TYPO, GAJE, TANDA BACA SALAH, NO EYD, OOC, DLL**

NOTE : Ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, alur cerita tidak ada hubunganya dengan di canon.

**LET'S READ!**

**BALAKANDA : SAYEMBARA**

_Konohagakure_

Disebuah Desa bernama Konoha terdapatlah seorang Hokage yang memimpin desa tersebut. Desa tersebut merupakan 1 dari 5 desa besar shinobi yang ada didunia, 4 desa lainya antara lain Kumogakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure, dan Kirigakure.

.

.

.

Tepat dipusat desa disebuah bangunan yang paling megah dan tinggi terdapat seorang laki-laki bersurai kuning sedang menatap keramaian desa nya dari jendela ruangannya. Yap, dia adalah sang Hokage Namikaze Minato, orang yang menjadi pemimpin desa menggantikan pamannya Hiruzen yang kehilangan putra tahtanya yang meninggal dalam perang.

Saat sedang melamun tak lama muncul 3 orang wanita yang mendekatinya, "apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Minato-kun?" tanya wanita bersurai merah. "ahh, tidak apa-apa Kushi-chan.." jawab Minato pada wanita berambut merah a.k.a Kushina. "apakah ada yang kau sembunyikan dari kami anata?" tanya wanita bersurai hitam panjang yang digerai. "tidak ada Mikoto-chan.." jawab Minato sedikit agak grogi pada wanita berambut hitam digerai a.k.a Mikoto. "kau tidak pandai berbohong pada kami sayang.." ucap wanita bersurai hitam dikuncir yang terakhir. "huh, iya-iya.. aku sedang berpikir kenapa aku belum juga diberi keturunan oleh Kami-sama.." jelas Minato agak lesu.

"mungkin itu salahku, Minato-kun.." jawab Kushina agak sedih. "mungkin kami memang tidak pantas untuk menjadi permaisuri mu.." tambah Mikoto sedih. Yap ketiga wanita tersebut adalah permaisuri sang Hokage Konohagakure. "hiks hiks hiks maafkan kami.." ucap Yoshino menangis tak jauh beda dengan Mikoto dan Kushina. "s-sudahlah kalian jangan menangis seperti itu, aku jadi terlihat jahat pada kalian jika kalian menangis seperti itu..." ucap Minato mencoba menenangkan ketiga istrinya.

Tak lama munculah seorang wanita tua dan pria tua juga masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. "Mina-" ucapan pria tua pun terhenti ketika melihat 3 orang wanita istri Minato menangis. "Minato, apa yang kau lakukan pada ke 3 istrimu itu?" marah wanita tua a.k.a Biwako istri Hiruzen. 'Gleeek' Minato pun menelan ludah melihat aura kematian yang dipancarkan bibi nya Biwako. "Bi-bibi Biwako.. a-aku b-bisa jelaskan ini.." ucap minatao takut dan terbata.

"jelaskan sekarang juga atau kau..." 'Kretek' 'Kretek' ucap Biwako sambil mengepalkan jari-jarinya hingga bunyi. 'Gleeek' Minato pun semakin pucat pasi. Sementara Hiruzen hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan keponakan dan juga istrinya. 'ponakan dan bibi kelakuannya sama saja..' batin Hiruzen. "a-aku hanya bilang, aku ingin mempunyai keturunan.." jelas Minato serius dan nampak sedih diraut muka nya. Biwako yang awalnya marah kini juga terlihat iba.

"mungkin Kami-sama belum mengijinkan kalian memiliki keturunan, jadi sabarlah Minato.." nasihat Biwako. "mungkin memang begitu.." balas Minato dengan nada tegar walaupun terlihat dimatanya yang sedikit sedih. Sementara itu ketiga istri Minato terlihat sudah berhenti menangis walaupun masih terlihat sedih. "oh, aku sampai lupa.. kalau tidak salah Tsunade punya obat yang bisa membantumu memberikan keturunan.." ucap Hiruzen dan sukses mengalihkan perhatian yang ada disana.

"Tsunade-hime mempunyai obat yang seperti itu?" tanya Minato tak percaya. "hn.. sebenarnya sudah sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu dia menemukannya, tapi aku baru ingat sekarang.." balas Hiruzen sambil manggut-manggut. 'Kretek' 'Kretek' suara kepalan tangan Biwako, "kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang sayang?" tanya Biwako manis + aura kematian untuk Hiruzen. 'Gleeek' 'ma-matilah aku..' batin Hiruzen menelan ludah. 'err.. ternyata dia juga takut dengan bibi Biwako..' batin Minato Kushina Mikoto dan Yoshino sweatdrop. "a-aku lupa karena banyak yang harus kulakukan.." elak Hiruzen.

Sementara Minato dan para istrinya hanya bisa membatin 'bilang saja kau sibuk membaca novel mesum buatan Jiraiya-sensei/Ero-sensei'. "Minato kau sebaiknya cepat kesana dan minta obat tersebut.. dan mengingat malam ini bulan purnama yang menurut ramalan akan banyak utusan dewa yang turun kedunia untuk bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia" usul Hiruzen. "baiklah paman.. ayo kita pergi kesana.." ucap Minato pada ketiga istri nya. "hai..." balas mereka bertiga serentak dengan senyum yang berkembang. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan Hokage menuju rumah Tsunade.

.

.

.

.

_Dirumah Tsunade_

Terlihat Tsunade dan seorang gadis berambut hitam seleher sedang melakukan penelitian tentang obat-obatan. "a-ano Tsunade-sama.. kenapa kita melakukan penelitian tentang obat 'anti' mesum ini?" tanya gadis berambut hitam seleher pada Tsunade. "huh, kau tau kan Shizune semakin hari novel mesum buatan Jiraiya semakin banyak peminatnya.. dan aku sebagai wanita akan menentang novel tersebut.." balas Tsunade dengan sedikit amarah saat mengucapkan kata novel mesum Jiraiya. "lagipula itu tugas khusus dari istri Hiruzen-sensei.." tambah Tsunade. "jadi begitu..." jawab singkat gadis berambut hitam a.k.a Shizune.

Tak lama terdengarlah ketukan pintu dirumah Tsunade. 'Tok' 'Tok' 'Tok' suara pintu diketuk seseorang. "YA, SEBENTAR... Shizune kau bukakan pintu itu.." perintah Tsunade pada Shizune dan diberi anggukan oleh Shizune. Shizune pun segera pergi untuk membukakan pintu, "ada perl-" ucapan Shizune terhenti ketika melihat orang yang ada didepannya. "Hai Shizune-chan? Tsunade-hime ada?" sapa orang tersbut a.k.a Minato. Sementara Shizune pun terlihat merona ketika dirinya dipanggil dengan akhiran 'chan'. 'Y-Yondaime Minato-sama... Kyaaaaa dia memanggilku.. Kyaaaaaa' teriak batin Shizune histeris tanpa melihat sekelilingnya. Sementara itu para istri Minato yang melihat Shizune merona dan terbengong terlihat marah dan cemburu serta memberi deathglare pada Shizune. 'sepertinya dia juga suka dengan Minato-kun..' batin ketiga istri Minato waspada.

"ehem, kami mencari Tsunade-sama, Shizune-chan.." ucap Kushina pada Shizune dengan menekankan kata chan pada kalimatnya. "eh.. i-iya d-dia ada didalam.." ucap Shizune takut-takut ketika melihat ketiga istri Minato yang menatapnya tajam. "bolehkah kami masuk?" tanya Minato lembut. "t-tentu s-saja Y-Yondaime-sama.." balas Shizune terbata. "baiklah kami masuk.." ucap Mikoto masuk bersama Kushina dan Yoshino dengan menyeret Minato.

Tak lama mereka pun sampai ditempat penelitian Tsunade. "selamat siang Tsunade-hime/Tsunade-sensei/Tsunade-sama" ucap Minato Kushina Mikoto dan Yoshino serentak. "oh, kalian.." ucap Tsunade tenang untuk beberapa saat sampai. "Kyaaaaa Minato kau datang kerumahku.." teriak histeris Tsunade melihat Minato ada didepannya. Memang sudah tidak diragukan lagi ketampanan sang Hokage Minato, bahkan hampir semua wanita didesa Konoha mau menjadi istri keempat atau bahkan keseribu pun, tapi mereka kalah cepat dengan ketiga istri Minato sekarang, bagaimana pun ketiga istri Minato tersebut benar-benar 'melindungi' Minato dari wanita-wanita genit didesa Konoha yang ingin menjadi istrinya, bahkan pernah mereka bertiga mengunci Minato dikamarnya saat ada pertemuan dengan Mizukage Mei Terumi yang terkenal akan kecantikan dan body sexy nya yang mampu membuat semua laki-laki mimisan hanya karena melihatnya saja. Bahkan menurut desas desus sang Mizukage juga mendambakan menjadi istri Minato, bahkan ada yang bilang kerja sama tersebut hanyalah alibi Mei untuk menggoda Minato.

Kembali kecerita, Minato kini harus bisa menahan nafas ketika harus dipeluk erat (dibenamkan didada jumbo Tsunade) oleh Tsunade. Sementara para istrinya pun terlihat cengo dengan kejadian itu, sadar dengan hal tersebut Kushina langsung melepas paksa pelukan 'maut' Tsunade pada Minato. "Tsunade-sensei hentikan!" marah Mikoto, dan Kushina bersama Yoshino pun langsung menjauhkan Minato dari Tsunade. "Mou, bilang saja kalian cemburu dengan 'miliku' yang disukai banyak pria, termasuk Minato-kun.." ucap Tsunade bangga. Sementara Minato kini terlihat kekurangan nafas akibat dari perbuatan Tsunade, "Minato-kun tidak suka dengan milikmu..!" bentak ketiga istri Minato. Sementara Shizune yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"huh, tapi sepertinya Minato suka? Iya kan Minato?" tanya Tsunade dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya melihat wajah Minato yang terlihat sedikit memerah. Sementara Minato pun langsung ditatap tajam ketiga istrinya, "Minato..." ucap Kushina dan Yoshino dengan aura kematian, sementara Mikoto terlihat berkaca-kaca sambil berucap "Minato-kun..". 'Gleeek' "ti-tidak.. bu-bukan begitu.." balas Minato menelan ludah takut. "awas jika kau berani seperti itu lagi, kami akan mengurungmu dikamar malam ini.." ucap Kushina marah. "b-baiklah.." balas Minato pasrah.

"jadi Minato ku yang tampan, mau apa kemari?" tanya Tsunade manis setelah mereka duduk diruang tamu tentu saja dengan Minato yang duduk diapit ketiga istrinya. "ano Tsunade-hime, kami ingin meminta obat yang dapat membantu kami mempunyai keturunan.." ucap Minato malu-malu. "ehh, sudah kuduga mereka bertiga tidak akan memberimu keturunan.." sindir Tsunade pada ketiga istri Minato yang membuang muka sementara Minato hanya tertawa hambar. "cepat berikan obat itu pada kami sensei.." ucap Kushina cuek. "huh, kau masih tidak berubah Kushi-chan.." balas Tsunade geleng-geleng kepala. "baiklah akan kuambilkan.." tambah Tsunade bangkit pergi dan mengambil obatnya. Tak lama munculah Tsunade dengan sebuah botol yang berisi obat tersebut.

"kalian gunakanlah obat ini sesuai dosis.. tapi ingat mungkin kalian tidak akan bisa tidur setelah minum obat tersebut karena efek samping obat tersebut.." jelas Tsunade. "hn.. baiklah kami sudah mengerti, kami akan pulang dulu.." ucap Mikoto. "Minato.. jika tetap mereka tidak bisa memberimu keturunan, aku siap menggantikan mereka bertiga.." ucap Tsunade dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Minato pun terlihat salah tingkah dengan itu, sementara ketiga istri Minato langsung menyeret Minato untuk pulang.

.

.

.

_Dirumah Minato_

Siang pun sudah berganti malam kini dikediaman sang Hokage Minato, sedang terjadi perbincangan heboh antara ketiga istri Minato yang sepertinya sedang asik menggosip, sementara itu terlihat Minato menatap bosan dengan gosip ketiga istrinya, tak lama ia pun ingat saran Hiruzen tadi siang. "ehem.. Kushi-chan, Mikoto-chan, Yoshino-chan bagaimana kalau kita coba obat tadi siang?" ucap Minato pada ketiga istrinya, ketiganya pun sempat terlihat Kaget namun kemudian terlihat merona dan malu-malu. "a-apa Minato-kun yakin mau melakukannya malam ini?" tanya Mikoto malu-malu. "hmm, aku yakin, lagipula aku ingin mencobanya.." balas Minato santai. "j-jika itu yang Minato-kun inginkan, kami juga mau.." tambah Yoshino merona. "a-aku juga ingin mencobanya ttebane.." ucap Kushina juga merona

"baiklah ayo kita lakukan" seru Minato, sementara itu para istri Minato hanya merona 'Kyaaaaa sudah lama aku ingin melakukannya lagi dengan Minato-kun' batin Kushina Mikoto dan Yoshino. Mereka pun segera masuk kekamar dan meminum obat tersebut. Tak lama kemudian terdengar desahan lenguhan dan jeritan dari dalam kamar tersebut.  
.

.

. 

Pagi harinya dikamar Minato yang terlihat berantakan, terdapat 4 orang manusia yang sedang tidur telanjang, ya mereka semalaman penuh habis melakukan hubungan suami istri istri istri (karena istri Minato 3) sampai hampir pagi barulah hasrat jasmani akibat obat tersebut perlahan hilang dan mereka akhirnya tertidur pulas. "huh, sudah pagi ya.." gumam Minato melihat matahari sudah menyinari kamarnya. "tidak kusangka yang dimaksud 'tidak bisa tidur' oleh Tsunade-hime karena hal 'itu'.." tambah Minato sweatdrop dengan penjelasan Tsunade kemarin.

Tak lama Minato pun bergegas mandi meninggalkan para istrinya yang masih tidur. Saat sesudah mandi Minato melihat para istrinya terlihat sudah bangun dari tidurnya. "ohayo Kushi-chan, Miko-chan, Yoshi-chan.." ucap Minato sambil tersenyum, "O-ohayo Minato-kun..." balas mereka terbata, dan merona melihat Minato yang baru mandi dan hanya berlilitkan handuk sehingga tubuh kekarnya terekspos. 'K-kenapa aku merona, padahal tiap melakukan itu aku melihat tubuh Minato-kun' batin Kushina. 'kyaaaa, tubuh Minato-kun benar-benar menggairahkan' batin Yoshino, 'oh, Kami-sama aku tidak kuat melihat tubuh Minato-kun' batin Mikoto histeris. Minato pun segera berganti pakaian, dan para istrinya pun bergegas mandi, tak lama Mereka pun segera melakukan tugas masing-masing.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu lebih sejak mereka mencoba menggunakan obat tersebut kini ketiga istri Minato sedang berada dirumah sakit Konoha untuk memeriksakan keadaan mereka. Dan mereka sepertinya histeris setelah melihat hasil pemeriksaan yang mengatakan baha mereka bertiga hamil. 'kyaaaa akhirnya aku hamil..' batin Kushina girang, 'akhirnya Minato-kun dirahimku ada anak kita..' batin Yoshino senang. 'a-aku hamil, kyaaa aku sangat senang..' batin Mikoto senang. "ehem.. sebaiknya kita buat berita ini sebagai kejutan.." usul Kushina memecah lamunan mereka. "kau benar Kushi-chan.." balas Yoshino. Mereka pun pulang dengan senang kerumah dan membuat kejutan untuk Minato.

.

.

.

Kini terlihat para istri Minato dan Minato sedang berada diruang makan, "apa belum ada tanda-tanda kalian hamil?" tanya Minato serius. "G-gomen..." ucap mereka bertiga tertunduk lesu. Minato yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mencoba menenangkan ketiga istrinya, "sudahlah jika memang begitu takdir dari Kami-sama aku menerimanya dengan ikhlas, kalian tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu, bersama dengan kalian bertiga itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku senang.." ucap Minato tersenyum.

"benarkah?" tanya mereka serentak dan diberi anggukan oleh Minato, "tapi..." ucap Kushina menggantung, "tapi kenapa Kushi-chan?" tanya Minato bingung. "kami sudah hamil..." ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan, "benarkah itu?" tanya Minato tak percaya, "hn.. kami sudah hamil.. sepertinya obat Tsunade-sensei sangat manjur.." ucap Kushina senang. "kami memeriksanya tadi dan kami positif hamil.." tambah Yoshino. "kami senang sekali.." ucap Mikoto senang. "itu berarti aku? Aku akan jadi seirang ayah.." ucap Minato tak percaya. "kami akan jadi ibu ttebane.." balas Kushina juga senang. Akhirnya mereka pun tertawa bahagia setelah mendengar bahwa akhirnya Minato punya keturunan.

.

.

. 

Sudah beberapa minggu sejak Minato tau bahwa istri nya hamil dan beberapa minggu pula dia harus tersiksa dengan permintaan aneh-aneh dari istrinya, mulai dari meminta buah-buahan, sampai meminta Minato untuk mencabut rambut putih pamanya sendiri Hiruzen, tapi semua itu Minato lakukan dengan senang hati walaupun harus bertarung melawan Mbah Buyut istrinya sendiri si Uchiha Madara yang terkenal sangat menakutkan.

.

.

. 

Kini sudah 9 bulan sejak ketiga istri Minato dinyatakan hamil, kini terlihat dirumah sakit Konoha keadaan begitu genting bahkan sang Hokage pun harus turun tangan kerumah sakit Konoha karena, istrinya Kushina akan melahirkan anak mereka berdua, sementara kedua istri Minato yang lainya juga terlihat was-was dengan keadaan tersebut. Kini Kushina bersama Minato berada diruang khusus melahirkan dirumah sakit Konoha bersama Tsunade sebagai dokter dan Shizune sebagai asistennya, sementara kedua istrinya hanya menunggu diluar.

"SAKIT TTEBANE!" teriak Kushina menggelegar diseluruh ruangan rumah sakit, dan sangat naas bagi Minato karena harus dihajar Kushina sebagai pelampiasan nya, "terus dorong Kushina sedikit lagi.." perintah Tsunade pada Kushina, dan "ooeeee.. ooeee..." teriak suara bayi imut yangs ekarang digendong Tsunade. "wah, selamat ya Minato anakmu mirip denganmu.." ucap Tsunade menyerahkan bayi tersebut pada Kushina, "nah, ini anakmu Kushina.." ucap Tsunade, "anaku.. hiks hiks akhirnya.."ucap Kushina menangis bahagia melihat anakanya berambut kuning jabrik bisa dibilang Minato versi bayi, dengan kumis kucing dimasing-masing pipinya yang terlihat imut dan tampan. "hmm, lihat dia wajahnya mirip denganmu Kushi-chan" ucap Minato lembut. "kita beri nama siapa Minato?" tanya Kushina. "hmm.. akan kuberi dia nama Naruto" ucap Minato. "kelihatannya bagus, aku setuju..." balas Kushina. "wah, lihat dia lucu.." ucap Mikoto yang baru saja datang. "benar, dia imut tapi... pasti masih imut anaku.." tambah Yoshino percaya diri. Sementara Mikoto dan Kushina hanya menatap bosan Yoshino. Dengan hadirnya Naruto semakin membuat ramai rumah Minato mulai hari ini dan mungkin akan membawa takdir yang berbeda pada dunia.

.

.

. 

Berselang 10 hari setelah kelahiran bayi Kushina kini giliran Yoshino yang melahirkan, bertempat yang sama dengan Kushina Yoshino juga melahirkan anak laki-laki tampan berambut hitam jabrik dengan wajah mirip dengan ibunya. Dan Minato pun memberikannya nama Shikamaru, dan semakin bertambah pula kini anggota keluarga Minato.

.

.

. 

Hanya berselang 4 hari kini giliran Mikoto yang melahirkan dirumah sakit Konoha, tapi kini sedikit berbeda karena Mikoto melahirkan anak kembar identik yang sama juga laki-laki semua. Wajahnya pun juga mirip dengan Mikoto walaupun rambutnya kembali lebih mirip Minato yang jabrik, anak yang lahir awal mereka beri nama Itachi dan yang akhir mereka beri nama Sasuke. Semua terlihat bahagia setelah kelahiran anak-anak mereka. Dan Minato pun tampak bahagia menjalani hidupnya sebagai Hokage setelah kelahiran para penerus tahtanya.

.

.

.

.

_13 Tahun Kemudian_

Kini terlihat didalam hutan sedang terjadi pertarungan antara 2 orang dewasa memakai masker dengan membaca buku 'Icha icha paradise' dan seorang lagi berambut hitam jabrik, melawan musuhnya 4 orang bocah yang 1 berambut kuning jabrik, yang 3 berambut hitam, dengan 2 orang gaya pantat ayam dan yang 1 dikuncir.

"ayo serang aku Sasu-chan Itachi-chan.." remeh orang bermabut hitam jabrik kepada duo pantat ayam Sasuke dan Itachi. "hn... Dobe nii-chan" balas Sasuke cuek pada orang berambut hitam, "APA MAKSUDMU DOBE NII-CHAN SASUKE... PANGGIL AKU OBITO NII-CHAN" marah orang tersebut a.k.a Obito, sementara temanya yang membaca novel hanya sweatdrop dengan kelakuan Obito. "Hoi, Kakashi ayo hajar mereka... tanganku sudah gatal ingin menghajar pantat ayam itu.." geram Obito pada orang yang membaca buku a.k.a Kakashi. "huh, terpaksa aku harus melanjutkanya nanti.." ucap Kakashi membuat keempat bocah tersebut sweatdrop.

"B-benarkah seperti ini kelakuan kedua tangan kanan Tou-san.." ucap berambut kuning a.k.a Naruto sweatdrop. "Huh, merepotkan.." ucap berambut hitam dikuncir a.k.a Shikamaru. "hn.. sepertinya Dobe nii-chan mudah kalah.." ucap Sasuke memancing emosi Obito lagi. "hn.. kau benar saudaraku.. dan yang satu nya mesum.." balas Itachi yang langsung membuat Obito dan Kakashi down. "se-seperti itukah image ku sekarang ini.." gumam Kakashi lesu. "me-mereka berempat meremehkanku.." ucap Obito lesu.

"baiklah kita mulai Kakashi nii Obito nii.." ucap Naruto memecah down Kakashi dan Obito. "baiklah Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Itachi... jangan harap belas kasian kami walaupun kalian anak Hokage.." jelas Obito. "kami akan melawan kalian dengan kekuatan penuh.." tambah Kakashi. "baiklah.. Mulai!" ucap Kakashi dan Naruto bersamaan.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian terlihat Obito dan Kakashi yang sudah terikat dibatang pohon karena kalah dari keempat bersaudara. "Ka-kalian curang.." ucap Obito menangis ala anime. "eh, Obito nii kan tidak bilang tentang peraturanya.." jawab Naruto polos dan diberi anggukan oleh ketiga saudaranya. "SIAL! Aku lupa... Hiks hiks Kakashi bagaimana ini.." tanya Obito sambil menatap Kakashi. "sepertinya dompet kita akan habis seminggu ini Obito.." balas Kakashi juga terlihat lesu. "Yey, kita makan ramen sepuasnya.." teriak Naruto girang. "huh, merepotkan,, tapi itu setimpal untuk Kue Dango sepuasnya.." ucap Shikamaru tersenyum. "hn.. Jus tomat yang terbaik.." ucap Sasuke dan Itachi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi beberapa menit tersebut,

.

.

.

_**Flashback on**_

"Mulai!" teriak Kakashi dan Naruto, Sasuke pun langsung membuat handseal dengan Itachi dan memisahkan Kakashi dan Obito.

"Katon : Gokkakyu no jutsu.."

"Katon : Gokkakyu no jutsu.."

Ucapnya bersamaan, melihat hal tersebut Obito langsung menggunakan mangekyou sharingan nya. "a-apa?" ucap Sasuke dan Itachi terbata melihat jurus mereka hanya tertembus tubuh Obito. "hn.. jangan meremehkanku Sasu-chan.." ucap Obito sambil tersenyum mengejek kearah Sasuke dan Itachi. "cih terus serang saja Sasuke, pasti dia punya kelemahan.." ucap Itachi. Mereka berdua pun terus menyerang Obito.

Disisi lain Naruto dan Shikamaru sedang berhadapan dengan Kakashi, Naruto pun menyerang Kakashi dengan taijutsu tapi dengan mudah dihindari oleh Kakashi. Sementara Shikamaru mengobservasi keadaan. "hah hah hah, bagaimana ini Shikamaru, dia seperti ular sangat licin ditangkap.." ucap Naruto berdiri didepan Shikamaru. "akan kucoba dengan jurusku.. Kagemane no jutsu!" ucap Shikamaru dan bayangan Shikamaru pun bergerak menuju Kakashi, Kakashi yang melihat itu langsung membuat handseal.

"Doton : Doryuujuu heki.."

Dan munculah dinding tanah yang menghalangi bayangan Shikamaru, Shikamaru yang melihat itu hanya mendecih tak suka. "sial, dia sangat pintar menghindar.." ucap Shikamaru. Sementara ditempat Sasuke Itachi dan Obito terlihat Sasuke dan Itachi sudah terengah-engah kelelahan. "hah hah hah, dia sulit sekali diserang.." ucap Sasuke kelelahan. "bahkan kita sudah menggunakan sharingan.." tambah Itachi. "sebaiknya kita berkumpul dengan Naruto nii-san.. untuk menyusun rencana" ucap Sasuke dan diberi anggukan oleh Itachi mereka pun pergi ketempat Naruto dan Shikamaru. "Hoi, mau melarikan diri kalian berdua.." ucap Obito pada Sasuke dan Itachi.

Kini Sasuke dan Itachi sudah ditempat Naruto dan Shikamaru yang tampakanya juga terenag-engah melawan Kakashi. "hah hah hah, kenapa kalian kemari?" tanya Naruto disela kelelahanya. "hn.. kami butuh bantuan, dia sangat sulit dikalahkan.." balas Sasuke. " merepotkan.. Kakashi nii juga sulit dikalahkan.." balas Shikamaru. "ck, mereka tidak mempunyai kelemahan.." ucap Itachi, Naruto yang mengdengar ucapan Itachi seperti tersadar sesuatu. 'i-itu dia kelemahan mereka..' batin Naruto mendapatkan pencerahan. "Hei, kalian aku punya ide.." ucap Naruto dan langsung menarik perhatian para adiknya. Mereka pun berunding, sementara itu disisi lain Kakashi hanya menatap santai melihat mereka berempat menyusun rencana. Tak lama munculah Obito, "Hei, Kakashi apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Obito ingin tau. "entahlah aku tidak tau.." balas Kakashi santai.

"Baiklah.." ucap Naruto dan 'Booooff' munculah kepulan asap yang menutupi mereka berempat. "apa yang akan mereka lakukan.." tanya Obito bingung. Tak lama munculah Shuriken raksasa yang mengarah ke Obito dan Kakashi, mereka pun langsung menghindar kesamping kanan dan kiri. "jadi mereka memisahkan kami lagi.." gumam Obito, tak lama munculah Naruto dihadapan Obito. "hn.. jadi kau yang melawanku sekarang Naru-chan.." ucap Obito sambil tersenyum mengejek. "hn..'' balas Naruto singkat dan membuat sweatdrop Obito, 'd-dia sudah seperti Uchiha saja' batin Obito.

Sementara ditempat Kakashi terlihat Sasuke dan Itachi yang muncul menghadapi Kakashi. "jadi ganti kalian yang menghadapiku.." ucap Kakashi dan diberi "hn" oleh duo pantat ayam. "baiklah kita mulai.." ucap Sasuke membuat handseal. Sementara ditempat lain Naruto juga memulai jurusnya.

"Oiroke no Jutsu/Kuchiyose no jutsu.."

Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan dan 'Boooff' munculah kepulan asap. 'Crooott' Obito langsung mimisan dan terkapar tak berdaya melihat apa yang ada didepanya, Yap didepannya ada wanita telanjang versi henge Naruto dan yang lebih lagi wanita tersebut meniru orang yang disukai Obito a.k.a Rin. Sementara ditempat Kakashi terlihat Kakashi mematung melihat kuchiyose Sasuke a.k.a 'Icha icha paradise edisi terbatas' "i-itu.." ucap Kakashi terbata dan mengambil buku tersebut, tapi belum sempat menyentuh buku tersebut Kakashi sudah tidak bisa bergerak. "Kagemane no jutsu sukses" ucap Shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan berada tak jauh dibelakang Kakashi. Dan akhirnya Kakashi dan Obito pun diikat dipohon.

_**Flashback off**_

.

.

.

Dan begini lah nasib Kakashi dan Obito sekarang, 'Plok' 'Plok' 'Plok' suara tepuk tangan dari pinggir arena pertarungan. "Kalian hebat semua.." ucap suara laki-laki. "Tou-san/Tou-chan.." ucap Naruto Shikamaru Sasuke dan Itachi. "Kyaaaa Sasuke-kun.." ucap gadis berambut pink pacar Sasuke a.k.a Sakura. "I-Itachi-kun.." ucap gadis berambut merah kekasih Itachi a.k.a Karin. "hn..'' balas mereka sok Cool dan 'Pletak' 'Pletak' suara jitakan dari Naruto pada kedua adiknya. "apa yang kau lakukan baka aniki.." marah Sasuke. "hei, mereka itu kekasihmu, jadi perlakukan mereka dengan baik.." balas Naruto dengan tersenyum. "huh, bilang saja kau iri karena tidak punya kekasih.." celetuk Itachi dan 'Twitch' muncul perempatan didahi Naruto. Sementara Shikamaru hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan kakak dan adiknya.

"Shikamaru nii juga.." tambah Sasuke dan membuat Shikamaru menghela nafas. "wanita itu merepotkan Sasuke.." balas Shikamaru malas. "dia benar-benar pemalas.." ucap Naruto Sasuke dan Itachi bersamaan. "hmm... baiklah sekarang waktunya pulang Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke Itachi.. " ucap Minato pada para anakanya, "hai..." balas mereka serentak mereka punpulang bersama Sakura dan Karin yang ikut melihat pertarungan mereka, sementara itu mereka melupakan satu hal, yaitu

"Hoi.. Sensei, Sasu-chan Naru-chan.. kalian belum melepaskan kami.." teriak Obito tapi sudah tidak terdengar oleh mereka karena sudah jauh. "hiks hiks mereka kejam pada kita Kakashi.." ucap Obito menangis ala anime, sementara Kakashi malah asik membaca novel mesumnya.

.

.

.

.

_6 Tahun Kemudian_

Terlihat kini Konoha sedang ramai karena akan ada perayaan besar-besar an mengenai pertunangan anak Yondaime Hokage Shikamaru dengan anak Yondaime Kazekage Temari, terlihat jalanan Konoha yang ramai penduduk yang ingin melihat langsung kedua putra dan putri orang yang menyandang gelar Kage didesanya.

"wah kau tampak tampan Shikamaru.. benarkan Sasuke Itachi?" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. "hn.. " jawab Sasuke dan Itachi. "ck, mendokusai! Kenapa harus aku yang menikah dengannya.." ucap Shikamaru malas. "karena kau yang paling malas diantara kami.." balas Naruto tersenyum bahagia. "mendokusai.." balas Shikamaru singkat+malas. "ayo Shikamaru para tamu dan calon istri mu sudah menunggumu.." ucap Naruto, dan langsung Sasuke dan Itachi menggandeng Shikamaru dari samping kiri dan kanan sementara Naruto berada didepan.

"kalian lihat anakku lah yang pertama akan menikah.." ucap Yoshino bangga pada kedua istri Minato yang lain Mikoto dan Kushina. "ya ya, anakmu hebat.." balas Kushina malas. "huh, kau iri ya sampai saat ini anakmu belum mempunyai kekasih?" sindir Yoshino. "itu karena belum ada yang menarik perhatiannya.." balas Kushina cuek. "hn.. tapi Kushi-chan kau harus cepat mencarikan jodoh untuk Naru-chan.." nasihat Mikoto. "ya, setelah ini mungkin.." balas Kushina cuek. Acara pertunangan pun berjalan dengan lancar, dan terlihat Shikamaru sepertinya juga tertarik dengan calon istrinya terbukti dari tingkah Shikamaru yang terlihat malu-malu begitu juga sebaliknya. Pertunangan antar anggota keluarga kedua Kage ini juga bertujuan untuk mempererat hubungan kedua desa besar shinobi tersebut.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari sejak pertunangan Shikamaru dan Temari yang berjalan lancar. Kini sang Hokage sedang berada dikantor nya sedang berhadapan dengan tumpukan kertas yang menggunung. "huh, kenapa hidupku seperti ini.." gumam Minato kesal melihat kertas kerja nya masih banyak. Tak lama munculah 'Poooff' 'Poooff' dua kepulan asap yang menampilkan 2 sosok yang sangat dia kenal. "Jiraiya-sensei, Orochimaru-sensei.." ucap Minato bahagia. "lama tidak berjumpa Minato.." balas Jiraiya tersenyum.

"kau sepertinya sangat buruk dengan tumpukan kertas itu Minato.." ucap Orochimaru. "eh,, hehehe begitulah.." balas Minato. "umm, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa sensei kemari?" tanya Minato bingung. "kami ingin mengajak 2 dari anakmu untuk berlatih bersama kami.." ucap Jiraiya dan diberi anggukan oleh Orochimaru. "kami akan melatih mereka jurus-jurus rahasia kami.." tambah Orochimaru. "hmm, baiklah, tapi hanya ada Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih didesa, Itachi dan Shikamaru baru saja mendapatkan misi keluar desa" jelas Minato.

"hm.. kebetulan sekali, aku awalnya juga ingin meminta Naruto dan Sasuke yang menjadi muridku dan Orochimaru.." balas Jiraiya. "begitukah, baiklah kapan sensei akan mulai melatih mereka?" tanya Minato. "besok kami akan membawa mereka.." ucap Orochimaru. "baiklah aku akan memberitaukan mereka berdua.." balas Minato. "Baiklah kami pergi dulu, aku ingin melihat-lihat desa ini.." ucap Jiraiya dan diberi anggukan oleh Orochimaru. "baiklah sensei.." balas Minato dan Jiraiya serta Orochimaru pun menghilang dengan shunshin.

.

.

. 

Keesokan harinya didepan gerbang Konoha terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang berkumpul. "Nah, kalian berdua harus patuh pada Jiraiya-sensei dan Orochimaru-sensei ya?" perintah Minato pada Naruto dan Sasuke. "serahkan padaku/hn.." balas Naruto dan Sasuke. "Naruto Sasuke jangan meniru kebiasaan Jiraiya sensei.." ucap Kushina pada Naruto dan Sasuke. "hai Kaa-san/Kaa-chan.." balas mereka berdua.

Sementara Mikoto terlihat berkaca-kaca menangis melihat akan kepergian anak kesayangannya Sasuke dan Naruto. "Sasuke jangan minum banyak jus tomat, dan Naruto jangan banyak makan ramen hiks hiks aku akan merindukan kalian.." ucap Mikoto sambil menangis. Naruo dan Sasuke pun terlihat tidak tega melihat Mikoto menangis. "tenaglah Mikoto-chan mereka hanya pergi 1 tahun.." ucap Minato mencoba menenangkan Mikoto. "itu benar Mikoto.." tambah Kushina. "kalian jangan nakal.." ucap Yoshino pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

Tak lama munculah 'Poooff' 'Poooff' kepulan asap dan terlihatlah Jiraiya dan Orochimaru. "Yo, Naruto Sasuke.." ucap Jiraiya. "hn.." balas Naruto dan Sasuke cuek dan membuat Jiraiya terjungkal. "me-mereka seperti Uchiha saja.. eh, Sasuke kan memang keturunan Uchiha, tapi Naruto? ah sudahlah.." gumam Jiraiya. "baiklah kalian sudah siap?" tanya Jiraiya dan diberi anggukan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. "baiklah kami-" ucapan Jiraiya terpotong seseorang. "Sasuke-kun..." teriak suara wanita cempreng. "Sakura.." gumam Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, aku ingin memberikan ini padamu, agar kau selalu mengingatku.." ucap Sakura malu-malu menyerahkan sesuatu dikotak kecil. "hn.. arigato," balas Sasuke dan

'CUP'

Sasuke mnegcup kening Sakura, terlihat Sakura mematung dengan rona merah diwajahnya. Sementara yang lainya hanya tersenyum melihat itu semua. "Baiklah kami-" kembali lagi ucapan Jiraiya terpotong. "Jiraiya-sensei jika kau berani menularkan virus mesum mu pada Naru-chan dan Sasu-chan.." ucap Kushina menggantung, 'Kretek' 'Kretek' suara kepalan tangan Kushina, 'Gleek' Jiraiya menelan ludah. "baiklah aku mengerti.." balas Jiraiya pasrah. "hmm. Begitu lebih baik.. hati-hati Naru-chan Sasu-chan.." ucap Kushina ceria.

"Baiklah kami-" ucapan Jiraiya kembali terpotong. "Naru-chan Sasu-chan.. tunggu dulu aku punya hadiah untukmu.." ucap seseorang a.k.a Obito. "ini, aku membuatnya sendiri.." ucap Obito memperlihatkan cengiranya sambil menyerahkan sebuah topeng dengan bentuk mata sharingan 3 tomoe dan topeng kitsune. "untuk apa ini?" ucap Naruto bingung. "tentu saja untuk kau pakai baka!" bentak Obito. "ba-baiklah..." pasrah Naruto. "baiklah sekarang kami boleh berpamitan?" ucap Jiraiya yang dari tadi terpotong ketika akan berpamitan. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh yang lainya.

"baiklah kami-" ucapan Jiraiya terpotong kembali. "tunggu dulu..." teriak seseorang. "SEKARANG APA LAGI SIH!" ucap Jiraiya sambil marah. "tunggu dulu Jiraiya-sama, aku ingin.." ucap orang tersebut a.k.a Kakashi menggantung. "ingin?" tanya ulang Jiraiya yang penasaran, begitu juga dengan yang lainya. "aku ingin anda menandatangani novel Icha Icha paradise ini.." ucap Kakashi sambil menyerahkah novel mesum nya yang membuat semua yang ada disitu terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya kecuali Kakashi dan Jiraiya yang terlihat berbinar. Jiraiya pun dengan senang hati memberikan tanda tanganya. Akhirnya Jiraiya Orochimaru dan Naruto Sasuke pun berangkat untuk berlatih.

.

.

.

.

_1 Tahun Kemudian_

Terlihat disuatu hutan terdapat 4 orang yang sedang bermeditasi diatas batu, orang tersebut adalah Jiraiya Naruto Orochimaru dan Sasuke. Sesuai dengan metode latihannya Jiraiya dan Naruto berlatih mode sage katak beserta kuchiyose nya, sementara Orochimaru dan Sasuke menggunakan mode sage ular beserta kuchiyose nya. Ini merupakan tahap akhir dari metode pelatihan Jiraiya dan Orochimaru pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

Tak lama mereka berempat pun, membuka mata dan terlihat mata Jiraiya dan Naruto dalam mode sage katak begitu juga Sasuke dan Orochimaru yang dalam mode sage naga. "baiklah sudah cukup latihan kita, kita kan kembali ke Konoha.." ucap Jiraiya dan diberi anggukan oleh yang lainya. Mereka pun segera bersiap untuk kembali ke Konoha.

.

.

. 

Sudah 1 hari mereka perjalanan pulang ke Konoha dan hari ini mereka singgah disuatu desa kecil yang diisi oleh 1 Klan, yang menurut Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat aneh yaitu bermata ungu pucat. "m-mereka terlihat aneh.." ucap Naruto takut takut melihat tatapan para orang tersebut. "mereka adalah klan Hyuuga Naruto.." balas Jiraiya. "Klan Hyuuga dengan mata itu mereka bisa melihat 360 derajat.. bahkan bisa melihat aliran cakramu.." jelas Orochimaru. "s-seperti sharingan?" tanya Naruto. "lebih dari sharingan.." balas Jiraiya.

Sedang asik mendengar penjelasan Jiraiya tentang Klan Hyuuga mereka mendengar sedikit kegaduhan didepan rumah paling besar dan megah yang mereka anggap sebagai rumah pemimpin desa. Karena penasaran mereka pun bertanya pada penduduk sekitar yang lewat. "ano paman permisi.." ucap Naruto sopan pada seorang penduduk. "iya ada apa tuan?" tanya orang tersebut. "ada apa ya kok ramai didepan rumah besar itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran. "sedang ada sayembara tuan.. bagi siapa saja yang berhasil menghancurkan batu Komet legendaris milik Hiashi-sama akan dinikahkan dengan Putrinya yang cantik jelita.." jelas orang tersebut. "oh begitu, terimakasih paman.." ucap Naruto sopan dan orang tersebut langsung pergi.

"batu komet legendaris ya? Aku pernah mendengar batu Komet tersebut adalah bagian dari tubuh Juubi yang berhasil diambil oleh Hamura-sama, saudara dari Rikkudo Sennin.." jelas Jiraiya. "seperti itukah.." balas Naruto tak percaya. "ya, bahkan Hokage kita Hashirama-sama pun tidak bisa menghancurkanya.. begitupula Uchiha Madara leluhur Sasuke orang nomor 2 setelah Hashirama-sama tidak bisa menghancurkanya..'' jelas Orochimaru.

"ini semakin menarik.. bolehkah aku ikut sayembara tersebut sensei?" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan memelasnya. "huh, baiklah... sekaligus tunjukan hasil latihanmu.." balas Jiraiya. "Yey... kau tidak ikut Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. "hn... tidak, aku tidak tertarik, lagipula jika aku menang, aku harus menikah dengan wanita yang tidak kucinta.. kasian Sakura.." balas Sasuke. "hah, aku lupa tentang Sakura.. baiklah aku akan mendaftar.." ucap Naruto semangat dan mendaftar kerumah Hiashi.

.

.

. 

Kini terlihat dihalaman rumah Hiashi banyak peserta yang mengikuti sayembara , mulai dari pemimpin desa, ketua klan hingga orang biasa. Di bagian khusus keluarga Hiashi tersebut terlihat sang pemimpin Klan Hiashi duduk simpuh, disampingnya ada pengawal yang cukup muda mirip denganya sedang berdiri, dan terdapat 3 wanita, satu diantaranya sudah paruh baya yang Naruto asumsi kan istri Hiashi sementara 2 gadis cantik yang Naruto asumsikan putri Hiashi, tapi 1 gadis yang sedikit menarik perhatian Naruto, mulai dari wajah, rambut, dan tingkah lakunya yang anggun benar-benar membuat Naruto terpana.

.

.

Sayembara pun dimulai, Tapi sepertinya Naruto harus menjadi orang yang terakhir dalam urutan tersebut. Satu persatu pengikut sayembara pun maju menunjukan kebolehanya. Terlihat kini seorang laki-laki seumuran dengan Naruto bertato segitiga dipipinya maju kedepan bersama anjingnya. "Baiklah akamaru ayo kita hancurkan batu tersebut..." ucap orang tersebut a.k.a Inuzuka Kiba penerus Klan Inuzuka.

"Gatsuga!"

'Blaaarr'

Terjadi ledakan besar disektar area sayembara, tapi terlihat batu tersebut tetap utuh, bahkan tidak retak sedikit pun. "sialan... sekali lagi akamaru.." ucap Kiba.

"Garoga!"

'Blaaaarr'

Tetap batu seukuran tubuh manusia tersebut tidak retak atau pun cuil sedikit pun. Kiba yang sudah berusaha menggunakan jurus ampuhnya akhirnya menyerah karena tidak berhasil sedikit pun. "baaah, kau lihat Naruto serangan kuat tadi pun tidak berhasil membuat batu itu retak.." ucap Jiraiya yang ada disamping Naruto. "huh, kau ingin menjatuhkan mentalku sensei.." ucap Naruto lesu. "kami tidak menjatuhkan mentalmu Naruto, hanya saja semua jurus mematikan sudah pernah diuji pada batu itu tapi hasilnya nihil.." jelas Jiraiya. "itu benar Naruto-kun.." tambah Orochimaru. "berusahalah aniki.. sepertinya kau menyukai anak ketua Klan.." ucap Sasuke sedikit tersenyum menyeringai. Naruto pun sedikit Kaget "a-apa yang kau bicarakan Sasuke.." elak Naruto. "sudahlah aniki.. akui saja, aku akan mendukungmu.." balas Sasuke tersenyum tulus.

"huh, tapi bagaimana aku menghancurkanya jika semua jurus telah diujikan pada batu tersebut.." gumam Naruto. "kami juga tidak tau Naruto, sepertinya memang dia tidak memiliki kelemahan.." ucap Jiraiya, dan kembail Naruto teringat sesuatu yang menyadarkanya. "kelemahan ya? Baiklah akan kucoba.." balas Naruto singkat sedikit tersenyum. "huh, terserah padamu.." balas Jiraiya dan pergi ketempat penonton bersama Sasuke dan Orochimaru.

Kini terlihat waktunya orang gendut pemimpin salah satu Klan yaitu Klan Akimichi, "baiklah akan aku mulai.." ucap orang gendut a.k.a Chouji.

"Baikano jutsu..."

Ucap Chouji dan membuat dirinya menjadi besar dan bulat, tak lama kemudian dia pun berputar sangat kencang menggelinding kearah batu tersebut.

'Blaarr'

Kembali tidak terjadi apa-apa pada batu tersebut, "apa-apaan batu itu? akan kugunakan kekuatan penuhku..." ucap Chouji

"Cho Baikano jutsu.."

Chouji pun berubah 2 kali lipat dan menerjang batu tersebut lebih kencang, dan

'Blaaaaarr'

Kembali tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan batu tersebut, Chouji yang sudah menunjukan kemampuan terbaiknya pun akhirnya menyerah. Kini giliran Naruto yang maju kearena sayembara. "huuuuu.. apa yang bisa dilakukan orang itu.." cemooh para peserta yang lainya. "dia terlihat lemah..." ucap peserta lainya. Sementara Naruto pun melihat kearah Hiashi beserta istri dan putrinya hingga akhirnya mata Naruto bertatapan dengan gadis berambut biru tua putri Hiashi. Untuk sesaat mereka saling terpana dengan tatapan mata masing-masing hingga sang gadis pun terlihat Blushing.

.

.

"dia tampan Nee-chan, tapi dia terlihat tidak begitu kuat.." ucap gadis berambut coklat disebelah gadis berambut biru yang lebih muda. "j-jangan melihat orang dari sampulnya Hanabi-chan.." balas berambut biru terbata karena terus dipandang Naruto. "hihihi, tapi sepertinya hatimu berhasil dicuri olehnya Hinata nee.." goda Hanabi pada berambut biru a.k.a Hinata. "b-bukan begitu.." elak Hinata sementara Hanabi semakin terkikik geli. "ehem silahkan dia Mulai Uzumaki Naruto-san.." ucap Hiashi memecah keheningan. "baiklah Hiashi-sama.." ucap Naruto sopan. Dan perlahan Naruto pun duduk bersila dan menutup matanya.

"apa yang dia lakukan?" "apa dia bodoh..." "hei cepat turun jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya.." ''sekarang bukan waktunya tidur tuan tampan.. hahahaha" ejek para peserta yang lainya. Sementara Jiraiya Sasuke dan Orochimaru terlihat terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto, "apa yang direncanakan aniki?" gumam Sasuke. "entahlah dia seperti sedang mengumpulkan energi alam.." balas Jiraiya.

.

.

Sementara ditempat Hiashi dia juga memandang bingung Naruto yang hanya diam dan menutup mata. "apakah aku harus mengusirnya Haishi-sama?" tanya pengawal Hiashi. "tunggu dulu Neji.. jangan gegabah.." balas Hiashi pada pengawalnya a.k.a Neji. "baiklah Hiashi-sama.." balas Neji. Sementara Hinata terlihat gelisah melihat orang yang mencuri hatinya dengan pandangan pertamanya hanya diam tak bergerak. 'kumohon tuan Uzumaki lakukan sesuatu..' batin Hinata panik. Sementara Hanabi yang melihat kakanya bertingakah lucu hanya terkikik geli. Satu menit pun berlaku kini terlihat Naruto telah membuka matanya. Dan terlihatlah mata dengan bentuk seperti mata katak. 'aura ini, sudah kuduga.. ini berasal dari energi alam...' batin Naruto menyeringai kearah batu tersebut.

"hahahaha.. kau sudah bangun tuan tampan.." "lihatlah pangeran tidur kita.." ucap para peserta lainya. Naruto pun perlahan menghadap Hiashi dengan mata katakanya dan terlihat Hiashi sedikit Kaget. 'm-mata itu..' batin Hiashi. 'kenapa matanya berubah' batin Neji Hanabi. 'a-ada apa dengan mata Uzumaki-san..' batin Hinata bingung. "Bisa kumulai Hiashi-sama?" tanya Naruto pada Hiashi. "s-silahkan Uzumaki-san.." jawab Hiashi sedikit terbata.

Naruto pun perlahan mendekati batu tersebut, dan sedikit memandang aneh pada batu tersebut. Naruto pun memasang kuda-kuda dan

'Buuugh'

Naruto memukul batu tersebut, tapi masih diam ditempat. 'dia memukulnya..' batin Hiashi. 'memukul batu legendaris.. tidak masuk akal' batin Neji dan Hanabi. 'k-kenapa hanya memukulnya..' batin Hinata kecewa. "hahahaha, mana mungkin dengan tinjuan bisa menghancurkan batu.." "dasar bodoh.. hahhaha'' begitulah kira kira umpatan para peserta lainya, hingga

'Krakk'

'Krakk'

'Krakk'

'Pyaaaaarrr'

Batu tersebut hancur berkeping keping. Semua penonton pun hanya bisa menganga dan mematung melihat aksi dari Naruto. Bahkan ada yang tak bisa berkedip melihatnya, hingga akhirnya 'Plok' 'Plok' 'Plok' suara tepuk tangan berasal dari penonton Naruto a.k.a jiaraiya Sasuke dan Orochimaru. Semua yang ada disitu pun juga ikut bertepuk tangan. 'd-dia menghancurkanya dalam sekali pukulan' batin Hiashi Kaget. 'k-kuat sekali bahkan batu legendaris pun bisa hancur' batin Neji dan Hanabi. 'U-Uzumaki-san menghancurkan batunya.. Kyaaaaa dia hebat' teriak batin Hinata histeris. "h-hebat..." "tak kusangka dia bisa menghancurkanya.." "kekuatan macam apa itu.." ucapan para penonton dan peserta yang lainya tadi sempat mencemooh Naruto.

"bagaimana Hiashi-sama?" tanya Naruto sopan membangunkan lamunan Hiashi. "ehemm.. Pemenangnya Uzumaki Naruto.." ucap Hiashi lantang. "terimakasih Hiashi-sama.." balas Naruto membungkuk. "sudahlah.. tapi anda benar-benar hebat Uzumaki-san.. kalau boleh tau siapa orang tuamu?" tanya Hiashi pada Naruto. "ahh, itu biasa saja.. Orang tuaku adalah Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato.." balas Naruto tersenyum. Sementara para penonton dan Hiashi yang mendengar nama Namikaze Minato hanya bisa Kaget dan mematung. "N-Namikaze Minato.. Y-Yondaime Hokage?" tanya Hiashi terbata. "anda benar Hiashi-sama.." balas Naruto tersenyum.

"kau jangan bercanda!" geram Neji tak percaya dengan kata-kata Naruto, dan langsung melompat berusaha menyerang Naruto dengan taijutsunya tapi

'Tap'

Tangan Neji berhasil ditangkap oleh seseorang dan terlihat 2 orang berada disamping Naruto. Terlihat keKagetan semua yang ada disitu. "tidak baik menyerang pewaris Sah kursi Hokage Konohagakure, bisa-bisa terjadi perang besar.." ucap orang yang menangkap tangan Neji a.k.a Sasuke. "itu benar, Naruto adalah anak dari Minato.. dan aku adalah gurunya Jiraiya.." tambah Jiraiya yang semakin membuat Kaget semua yang ada disana termasuk Hiashi yang sepertinya benar-benar terkejut. Sementara Neji terlihat berkeringat dingin ketika mendengar kata Jiraiya, salah satu dari 3 legenda Sannin.

"Neji cepat minta maaf.." perintah Hiashi dan Neji pun segera menunduk minta maaf. "ma-maafkan ketidak sopanan pengawalku.." ucap Hiashi meminta maaf. Sementara Naruto terlihat menghela nafas. "terima kasih otouto.." ucap Naruto pada Sasuke. "hn.. bukan masalah aniki.." balas Sasuke. Dan Naruto pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Hinata. Entah kenapa mereka saling berpandangan dengan pipi yang merona.

"ehem.. Naruto kau sudah tidak sabar dengan hadiahmu sepertinya.." goda Jiraiya memecah lamunan Naruto dan putri Hiashi. "oh, ya Hinata.." panggil Hiashi pada anak perempuan berambut biru tuanya. "iya Otou-sama.." balas Hinata. "Dialah calon suami mu Uzumaki Naruto.." ucap Hiashi pada Hinata. "baiklah Otou-sama aku mengerti.." balas Hinata.

"tidak kusangka Putra Yondaime mengikuti sayembara ku.." ucap Hiashi. "ahh, sebenarnya kami hanya lewat didesa ini namun kebetulan Naruto tertarik dengan sayembara anda.." balas Jiraiya. "jadi begitu, tapi aku tak menyangka sekali pukulan mampu menghancurkanya.." ucap kagum Hiashi. "anda terlalu berlebihan Hiashi-sama.." balas Naruto. Mereka pun akhirnya berbincang-bincang tentang pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. 

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya kini terlihat Naruto Sasuke Jiraiya dan Orochimaru bersiap pergi ke Konoha membawa Hinata sebagai calon istri Naruto. "Hiashi-sama kami pamit pulang dulu.." ucap Naruto sopan. "iya, baiklah menantuku, tolong jaga putriku dengan baik.." balas Hiashi tersenyum, sementara Naruto dan Hinata terlihat blushing sementara Jiraiya Sasuke dan Orochimaru berusaha menahan tawa mereka. Mereka pun segera pergi melanjutkan perjalanan ke Konoha.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin sore kini terlihat Naruto dan yang lainya sudah sampai digerbang masuk Konoha. "haah, lama aku tidak melihat desa ini.." gumam Naruto, sementara Hinata terlihat terpana melihat keindahan desa Konoha. "hn.. aniki aku pergi dulu" ucap Sasuke dan pergi via shunshin. "Naruto kami akan melapor ke ayahmu dulu.." ucap Jiraiya dan Orochimaru segera pergi dengan shunshin kekantor Hokage. "umm, Hinata-chan, ayo kita kerumahku?" ucap Naruto pada Hinata. Dan Hinata pun mengangguk dengan rona merah dipipinya, 'Kyaaaa.. aku kerumah Naruto-kun..' teriak histeris batin Hinata.

.

.

.

.

_Dirumah Minato_

Terlihat kini didalam rumah ada seorang wanita berambut merah sedang beres-beres rumah. Sementara 2 orang wanita berambut hitam sedang memasak didapur. Tak lama terdenagrlah ketukan pintu 'Tok' 'Tok' 'Tok' "iya sebentar jawab orang bersurai merah a.k.a Kushina.

"ada per-" ucapan Kushina tiba-tiba terhenti dan menutup mulutnya melihat orang yang ada dihadapanya. "Konbawa Kaa-san?" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Naruto? NARUTO..." ucap atau teriak Kushina histeris segera memeluk Naruto. "S-Sesak K-Kaa-san, N-Naru k-kehabisan na-nafas.." ucap Naruto disela pelukan maut Kushina, sementara Hinata hanya bisa terkikik geli. Menyadari Naruto tidak sendiri Kushina pun segera memandang Hinata. "siapa dia Naru-chan? Apakah dia kekasihmu? Atau jangan-jangan kau menghamilinya dan dia minta kau tanggung jawab?" tanya Kushina bertubi-tubi.

"huh, Kaa-san berhentilah memanggilku Naru-chan, aku sudah besar tau.. dia bukan kekasihku, dia juga tidak hamil.." balas Naruto. "lantas kenapa dia kemari?" tanya Kushina bingung. "Dia namanya Hinata Hyuuga.. dia kemari karena dia..."

.

.

.

"Calon Istriku.."

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**It's NOT over yet!**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto no Ryoko (Naruto's Journey/Perjalanan NARUTO) kisah RAMAYANA (RAMA AYANA = RAMA'S JOURNEY/Perjalanan RAMA) versi Naruto.**

**Uzumaki Naruto = RAMA**

**Hyuuga Hinata = SHINTA**

**Uchiha Sasuke = LAKSHMANA**

**Nara Shikamaru = BHARATA**

**Uchiha Itachi = SATRUGHNA**

**Namikaze Minato = PRABU DASARATA**

**Uzumaki Kushina = DEWI KOSALYA**

**Nara Yoshino = DEWI KEKAYI**

**Uchiha Mikoto = DEWI SUMITRA**

**Hyuuga Hiashi = PRABU JANAKA**

**Jiraiya & Orochimaru = RESI WISWAMITRA**

**KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO = AYODHYA**

**HYUUGA NO SATO = MITHILA**

**Untuk penokohan yang lain itu saya sesuaikan dengan versi Ramayana, jadi disini Konoha dan penokohannya sedikit saya rubah sesuai versi Ramayana. **

**Yosh maaf bila ada kesalahan kata/tulisan/apapun itu karen keterbatasan pengetahuan dari saya.**

**Salam dan Terima kasih.**


	2. Chapter 2 : BAB 2

**DISCLAIMER**

Naruto

Bukan milik saya

Pairing : Naruto x Hinata

**WARNING: TYPO, GAJE, TANDA BACA SALAH, NO EYD, OOC, DLL**

NOTE : Ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, alur cerita tidak ada hubunganya dengan di canon.

**LET'S READ!**

**AYODHYAKANDA : KELUAR DESA**

_Mansion Hyuuga_

Keesokan harinya kini terlihat Naruto Sasuke Jiraiya dan Orochimaru bersiap pergi ke Konoha membawa Hinata sebagai calon istri Naruto. "Hiashi-sama kami pamit pulang dulu.." ucap Naruto sopan. "iya, baiklah menantuku, tolong jaga putriku dengan baik.." balas Hiashi tersenyum, sementara Naruto dan Hinata terlihat blushing sementara Jiraiya Sasuke dan Orochimaru berusaha menahan tawa mereka. Mereka pun segera pergi melanjutkan perjalanan ke Konoha.

Hari sudah semakin sore kini terlihat Naruto dan yang lainya sudah sampai digerbang masuk Konoha. "haah, lama aku tidak melihat desa ini.." gumam Naruto, sementara Hinata terlihat terpana melihat keindahan desa Konoha. "hn.. aniki aku pergi dulu" ucap Sasuke dan pergi via shunshin. "Naruto kami akn melapor ke ayahmu dulu.." ucap Jiraiya dan Orochimaru segera pergi dengan shunshin kekantor Hokage. "umm, Hinata-chan, ayo kita kerumahku?" ucap Naruto pada Hinata. Dan Hinata pun mengangguk dengan rona merah dipipinya, 'Kyaaaa.. aku kerumah Naruto-kun..' teriak histeris batin Hinata.

_Dirumah Minato_

Terlihat kini didalam rumah ada seorang wanita berambut merah sedang beres-beres rumah. Sementara 2 orang wanita berambut hitam sedang memasak didapur. Tak lama terdengarlah ketukan pintu 'Tok' 'Tok' 'Tok' "iya sebentar jawab orang bersurai merah a.k.a Kushina.

"ada per-" ucapan Kushina tiba-tiba terhenti dan menutup mulutnya melihat orang yang ada dihadapanya. "Konbawa Kaa-san?" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Naruto? NARUTO..." ucap atau teriak Kushina histeris segera memeluk Naruto. "S-Sesak K-Kaa-san, N-Naru k-kehabisan na-nafas.." ucap Naruto disela pelukan maut Kushina, sementara Hinata hanya bisa terkikik geli. Menyadari Naruto tidak sendiri Kushina pun segera memandang Hinata. "siapa dia Naru-chan? Apakah dia kekasihmu? Atau jangan-jangan kau menghamilinya dan dia minta kau tanggung jawab?" tanya Kushina bertubi-tubi.

"huh, Kaa-san berhentilah memanggilku Naru-chan, aku sudah besar tau.. dia bukan kekasihku, dia juga tidak hamil.." balas Naruto. "lantas kenapa dia kemari?" tanya Kushina bingung. "Dia namanya Hinata Hyuuga.. dia kemari karena dia..."

.

.

.

"Calon Istriku.."

.

.

"oh, Hinata Hyuuga, calon istrimu ya.." balas Kushina tenang untuk beberapa saat membuat Naruto bingung hingga, "APA? CALON ISTRIMU?" ucap atau lebih tepatnya teriak Kushina menggelegar dirumah tersebut. "c-calon istri Naru-chan?" ucap seseorang tiba-tiba a.k.a Mikoto yang juga kaget karena baru datang sudah mendapatkan berita yang heboh. "apa? Naruto punya calon istri?" tanya Yoshino ikut tak percaya.

"hn.. itu benar Kaa-san.." balas Naruto sok Cool. 'Bleetak' 'Bleetak' jitakan mesra dari Kushina dan Yoshino berhasil mendarat dikepala kuning Naruto. "ittai... kenapa Kaa-san menjitaku?" tanya Naruto bingung. "kau tidak bercanda kan Naru-chan?" tanya Mikoto penasaran. "mana mungkin gadis cantik ini mau denganmu?" sindir Yoshino. "hn... dia terlihat seperti seorang putri.." tambah Kushina.

"aku tidak bercanda Kaa-san, kalian ini percayalah padaku sedikit... dia memang seorang putri tau, dan aku harus bersusah payah memenangkan sayembara untuk mendapatkanya.." jelas Naruto panjang lebar. "oh begitu.." jawab ketiga istri Minato a.k.a ibu Naruto sambil manggut-manggut, sementara Naruto hanya bisa cengo dengan reaksi ketiga ibunya. 'aku menjelaskan panjang lebar, mereka hanya menanggapinya begitu?' batin Naruto cengo. Sementara Hinata terkikik geli melihat keluarga calon suami nya. 'eh tunggu dulu? Kenapa ketiga wanita ini, Naruto-kun memanggilnya Kaa-san?' batin Hinata bertanya.

"a-ano Naruto-kun-" ucapan Hinata sudah terpotong Naruto. "kau bingung kan Hinata-chan kenapa aku memanggil mereka Kaa-san? Ayo kita masuk dulu akan kujelaskan didalam" tanya Naruto dan diberi anggukan oleh Hinata. Dan mereka semua pun masuk kedalam rumah. "Jadi Hinata-chan, ayahku mempunyai istri 3, yang berambut merah itu adalah ibu kandungku namanya Uzumaki Kushina" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan ibu kandungnya. "Halo, Hinata-chan salam kenal, umm menantuku.." ucap Kushina ceria.

"sedangkan wanita yang dikuncir itu ibu adiku, namanya Nara Yoshino.." lanjut Naruto. "Nara Yoshino, salam kenal Hinata-chan.." ucap Yoshino semangat. "dan yang terakhir adalah ibu Sasuke.. namanya Uchiha Mikoto.." ucap Naruto. "Hai, Hinata-chan salam kenal, semoga kau betah tinggal disini.." ucapnya dengan senyum tulus.

"Sa-salam kenal Kaa-san.." ucap Hinata terbata malu dengan senyumnya. "wah, k-kawai..." ucap ketiga ibu Naruto semakin membuat Hinata blushing. Tak lama terdengar suara orang masuk. "Tadaima.." seru orang tersebut. "Okaeri..." balas ketiga ibu Naruto. "Kaa-san aku-" ucapanya terhenti ketika melihat 2 orang yang ada didepannya. "N-Nii-san?" panggil orang tersebut tak percaya melihat Naruto. "lama tidak berjumpa Shikamaru?" sapa Naruto tersenyum sambil berdiri. Shikamaru pun segera mendekat dan

'Buuugh'

Shikamaru meninju perut Naruto, sementara Naruto dan Hinata terlihat kaget ketika Shikamaru meninjunya. "Baka! Kenapa aniki tidak pamitan padaku waktu itu.. a-aku khawatir.." ucap Shikamaru dengan nada bergetar. "g-gomen Shikamaru, Nii-san tidak berpamitan karena waktu itu mendadak sekali.." balas Naruto dengan tersenyum. "b-baiklah kumaafkan, tapi lain kali jangan diulangi, jika kau pergi aku juga ikut pergi, walupun akan merepotkan.." ucap Shikamaru sedikit malas diakhir kalimatnya. "hah, kau tidak berubah Shikamaru.." ucap Naruto sweatdrop.

"ehh, siapa dia Nii-san?" tanya Shikamaru pada Naruto melihat ada wanita yang asing dirumahnya. "oh dia, dia Hyuuga Hinata calon kakak iparmu," ucap Naruto. "oh, begitu... APA? KAKAK IPAR?" ucap Shikamaru tak percaya. "tidak usah berteriak juga Shikamaru.." bentak Naruto. "ehh, gomen.." balas Shikamaru. "ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan-" ucapa Naruto terpotong oleh teriakan seseorang.

"SHIKAMARU-KUN..." teriak suara wanita cempreng dari arah pintu masuk rumah. "g-gawat.." gumam Shikamaru terbata. 'Braaaakk' suara pintu dibanting "SHIKAMARU-KUN APA MAKSUDMU MENINGGALKANKU DITAMAN TADI SENDIRIAN?" bentak suara wanita tersebut a.k.a Temari. "i-itu karena kau merepotkan.." ucap Shikamaru terbata+takut. "APA? SHI-KA-MA-RUUUUU..." marah seseorang a.k.a Yoshino ibu Shikamaru. "K-Kaa-san.." ucap Shikamaru takut takut.

"hiks hiks.. Shikamaru-kun kejam padaku Kaa-san.." ucap Temari mengadu pada Yoshino. "SHIKAMARU... KAU HARUS MENERIMA HUKUMAN DARI KAA-SAN.." marah Yoshino dengan suara menggelegar. "b-baiklah Kaa-san.." balas Shikamaru takut-takut. Sementara Naruto dan Hinata hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat pertengkaran mereka. "eeh, ada tamu?" ucap Temari. "kau baru sadar, memalukan.." ucap Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya. "tuh kan Shikamaru jahat Kaa-san, hiks hiks.." ucap Temari mengadu lagi. "SHI-KA-MA-RU.." geram Yoshino. 'Gleek' Shikamaru menelan ludah.

"d-dia itu kakaku Naruto yang waktu dulu, dia pergi berlatih selama 1 tahun bersama adiku Sasuke, dan yang disebelahnya, dia calon istri Naruto-Nii" jelas Shikamaru pada Temari. "hai Temari, lama tidak berjumpa.." sapa Naruto. "Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal Temari-san.." ucap Hinata. "ehh, selamat datang Naruto-Nii, Hinata-Nee.." ucap Temari sopan.

Mereka pun akhirnya berbincang-bincang diruang keluarga dengan santai sampai. 'Bruukk' suara benda terjatuh atau lebih tepatnya orang a.k.a Sasuke dan sukses menarik perhatian semua yang ada disitu. Dan yang paling parah adalah keadaanya yang babak belur. "S-Sasuke.." ucap Naruto terbata tak jauh berbeda dengan yang lain yang ada disana.

"itulah akibatnya jika kau tidak memberitau-"ucap seseorang yang baru datang dan terhenti ketika melihat Naruto ditempat itu. "gawat.." gumam Shikamaru. "NA-RU-TO-NII..." geram orang tersebut a.k.a Itachi dengan aura hitam disekitarnya. "I-Itachi..." ucap Naruto terbata takut-takut. 'i-ini berbahaya..' batin Kushina Mikoto dan Yoshino.

"KATON : HOSENKA NO-"

Ucapan jurus Itachi pun tiba-tiba terhenti. "Kagemane no jutsu sukses.." ucap Shikamaru yang dengan cekatan menggunakan jurus bayangannya untuk menghentikan. "haah, untunglah kau cekatan Shikamaru.." ucap Naruto lega. "Shikamaru Nii kenapa kau menghentikan ku?" ucap Itachi masih dengan marahnya. "hah, kau ini merepotkan.. kau ingin membakar kami semua yang ada disini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"tapi dia harus diberi pelajaran karena tidak mengajak kita saudaranya ikut pergi berlatih.." ucap Itachi masih dengan amarahnya. "sudahlah Shikamaru.." lerai Naruto dan perlahan mendekati Itachi. "a-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ucap Itachi takut melihat kakak nya a.k.a Naruto mulai mendekat dan

'Greb'

Naruto pun memeluk adiknya a.k.a Itachi, tampak Itachi pun membulatkan matanya, begitu pula yang lain yang ada disana. "Gomen Itachi, aku tidak bisa mengajakmu dan Shikamaru.. itu adalah permintaan Jiraiya-sensei dan Orochimaru-sensei.. maafkan aku Itachi.." ucap Naruto sambil menitikan air mata.

Tampak Itachi kini pandanganya juga melembut. "baka aniki! Harusnya kau mengirimi kami surat saat dalam pelatihan, kau pikir kami tidak khawatir dengan keadaanmu.." gumam Itachi yang masih didengar oleh Naruto. "kau tidak berubah Itachi..."ucap Naruto tersenyum,

'Braakk'

Suara pintu didobrak paksa, "Kaa-san Sasuke-kun dan Itachi-" ucapan 2 orang wanita kini terhenti karena melihat adegan aneh didepanya. Terlihat Itachi dipeluk 'mesra' oleh pria berambut kuning. Terlihat Naruto dan Itachi pun juga mematung melihat ada 2 wanita yang baru datang. "I-Itachi-kun... Kyaaaa! Tidak kusangka Itachi-kun suka sama laki-laki.." teriak gadis berambut merah histeris. Sementara wanita yang satunya hanya bisa melongo,

Sadar akan apa yang mereka lakukan Naruto dan Itachi pun melepas pelukanya dan sedikit menjauh. "I-Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan Karin.." jelas Itachi pada gadis berambut merah a.k.a Karin. "Kyaaa! Jangan mendekat, dasar HOMO!" teriak Karin semakin menjadi. "i-ini semakin merepotkan.." gumam Shikamaru sweatdrop.

"tenanglah Karin-chan.. dia itu Naruto kakak iparmu dan juga kakak dari Itachi.." jelas Mikoto sambil menenangkan Karin. "ehh, N-Naruto-Nii?" gumam Karin baru ingat kenyataan tentang Itachi dan Naruto. "hai, Karin.." sapa Naruto dengan senyumnya. "ma-mafkan aku Naruto-Nii?" ucap Karin menyesal dengan ucapanya tadi. "hahaha, sudahlah tidak apa-apa.." balas Naruto.

Saat semua sedang sibuk menjelaskan pada Karin, seorang gadis berambut pink pun sadar sesuatu, "SASUKE-KUN..." panik berambut pink a.k.a Sakura melihat kekasihnya yang masih terkapar tidak berdaya. Semua yang ada disana pun juga ikut sadar saat Sakura berteriak panik. Naruto dan Itachi pun segera membawa Itachi pergi kekamarnya untuk mengobatinya, dan untung saja Sakura adalah ninja medis.

Tak lama Naruto dan Itachi pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura di kamar Sasuke untuk menyembuhkanya. Mereka pun kembali ke ruang tamu, terlihat disana ketiga ibu mereka bersama para menantu dan juga Shikamaru sedang berbicara sesuatu. Naruto dan Itachi pun juga ikut duduk disamping pasangan masing-masing.

"jadi bisa diceritakan apa saja yang terjadi ketika aku tidak ada?" tanya Naruto pada semua yang ada disitu. Ketiga ibu Naruto pun menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi mulai dari Shikamaru yang menikah dengan Temari 1 bulan yang lalu, kemudian tentang Itachi yang menjadi kapten Anbu khusus, dan juga Itachi yang juga baru saja menikah dengan Karin seminggu yang lalu.

"wah, tidak kusangka para adiku sudah besar dan berani menikah.." ucap Naruto. "hn/mendokusai.." balas Itachi dan Shikamaru cuek dan membuat Naruto sweatdrop, 'm-mereka masih belum berubah.. padahal sudah punya istri..' batin Naruto. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kejadian itu. "Tadaima.." ucap laki-laki dewasa masuk kedalam rumah. "Okaeri.." balas mereka semua serentak.

"Tou-san.." ucap Naruto. "Naruto..." ucap orang tersebut a.k.a Minato. "Tou-san.." ucap Naruto lagi sambil berdiri, "Naruto.." balas Minato berjalan mendekat. "Tou-san.." ucap Naruto sedikit menambah level suaranya. "Naruto.." balas Minato juga bertambah nada suaranya. "Tou-san.." ucap Naruto lagi dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca. "Naruto.." balas Minato dengan mata berkaca-kaca juga.

'mereka berdua..! pasti akan melakukan itu..' batin Kushina serius. 'mereka pasti akan..' batin Mikoto dan Yoshino. "i-ini gawat.." ucap Shikamaru. "i-ini berbahaya.." tambah Itachi serius. Sementara Karin Temari dan Hinata hanya menatap bingung hal tersebut.

"Tou-san.." ucap Naruto dengan menutup matanya, "Naruto.." Minato juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Tou-san.." ucap Naruto membuka matanya dan terlihat menatap tajam Minato. "Naruto.." balas Minato dengan menatap tajam Naruto. "mereka berdua!" geram Kushina marah. "Shikamaru Nii.." perintah Itachi pada Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan aura orange dari tubuhnya tapi terlambat Naruto dan Minato sudah berlari menuju kearah masing-masing, sementara Mikoto dan Yoshino "Kushi-" 'Swush' ucapan mereka terpotong ketika melihat Kushina menghilang dalam kilatan merah. 'se-sejak kapan Kushina bisa menggunakan hiraisin' batin Mikoto dan Yoshino kaget.

"Tou-san/Naruto... RASENG-"

'Buuuagh'

'Buuuagh'

Ucapan mereka terhenti ketika muncul kilatan merah diantara mereka dan memukul kepala kuning mereka. Mereka pun tersungkur dilantai, dan terlihat diatas mereka ada wanita berambut merah dengan rambut yang melambai-lambai bagai ekor kyuubi dengan mata berkilat tajam. "KALIAN BERDUA! APA KALIAN INGIN MENGHANCURKAN RUMAH INI..." teriak Kushina menggelegar pada Naruto dan Minato.

"K-Kaa-san/K-Kushi-chan.." ucap Naruto dan Minato takut dengan Kushina. Kushina pun menceramahi Minato dan Naruto dengan kepala kuning benjol mereka. Sementara itu disofa terlihat Itachi sudah mengeluarkan Susano'o nya untuk melindungi orang 'tidak bersalah' yang ada disitu.

"untung saja.." ucap Mikoto dan Yoshino bernafas lega. "ck, mendokusai!" ucap Shikamaru malas tapi tetap terlihat dia ikut tegang dengan kejadian tadi. Sementara Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mulai menghilangkan Susano'o nya, Hinata Karin dan Temari pun hanya bisa terbengong dengan kejadian itu. "kalian tidak perlu heran seperti itu, ini sudah biasa dirumah ini.." jelas Shikamaru. "ehh, sudah biasa?" tanya Hinata Karin dan Temari. "ya, Naruto-Nii dan Tou-san selalu melakukan itu jika beberapa hari tidak bertemu.." jelas Shikamaru. "melakukan tadi?" tanya Hinata dan dijawab anggukan oleh Shikamaru dan Itachi.

Tak lama Kushina datang mendekati yang lainya dengan menyeret kuping Minato dan Naruto. "maaf ya kalian bertiga harus melihat adegan memalukan ini.." ucap Kushina meminta maaf pada ketiga menantunya, "ehh, tidak apa-apa Kaa-san.." jawab mereka bertiga. "kenapa Kaa-san menghentikan keasikan kami?" tanya Naruto. "hn.. itu benar.." tambah Minato. 'Kretek' 'Kretek' suara kepalan tangan Kushina, "sekali lagi kalian membantah.." ucap Kushina dengan aura kematian, 'Gleekk' Naruto dan Minato hanya bisa menelan ludah. "b-baiklah, kami mengerti.." ucap Minato dan Naruto pasrah.

"ehh, jadi ini calon istrimu Naruto?" tanya Minato yang baru sadar melihat Hinata ada disitu. "hn.. dia Hinata Hyuuga" balas Naruto. "senang bertemu dengan Otou-sama.." ucap Hinata sopan. "wah sopanya, dan juga.. Cantik" ucap Minato tersenyum berbinar dan langsung ditatap tajam ketiga istrinya. "ehh, hehehe.. ngomong-ngomong kapan kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahan?" tanya Minato mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"sebenarnya kami sudah dinikahkan sederhana oleh Hiashi-sama, ayah Hinata waktu itu, tapi menurutku belum Sah jika Tou-san dan Kaa-san belum merestuinya.." balas Naruto. "hn.. jadi begitu, baiklah minggu depan kalian akan-" ucapan Minato terpotong seseorang. "Kami juga ingin segera menikah Tou-san.." ucap seseorang a.k.a Sasuke. "Sasuke? Sakura?" ucap semua yang ada disana. "Huh, baiklah kalian berempat akan aku nikahkan bersamaan minggu depan.." ucap Minato. "Yosh, dengan ini kita akan resmi menjadi suami-istri Hinata-chan.." seru Naruto dengan berapi-api dan membuat Hinata memerah. Sementara yang lainya hanya bisa terkikik geli.

.

.

.

Mereka pun berbincang-bincang sampai larut malam, hingga akhirnya rasa kantuk harus menyudahi pembicaraan mereka, dan mereka pun masuk kekamar masing-masing kecuali Sakura yang pulang kerumahnya diantar Sasuke. Dan kini disinilah Naruto dan Hinata sedang canggung dikamar Naruto. 'b-bagaimana ini, a-aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa dengan Naruto-kun' batin Hinata bingung. 'oh Kami-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang' batin Naruto juga bingung. "ehem, Hinata-chan aku mau mandi dulu.." ucap Naruto dan pergi kekamar mandi, sementara Hinata terlihat menghela nafas.

Tak berapa lama Naruto pun keluar kamar mandi dengan kaos putih polos dan celana pendek hitam dengan rambut yang masih berantakan, terlihat Hinata terpana dan merona melihat keadaan Naruto yang seperti itu. 'Na-Naruto-kun... Kyaaa dia benar-benar tampan' batin Hinata histeris. "hei, Hinata kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Naruto bingung melihat Hinata terbengong, "ehh, t-tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, sebaiknya aku mandi juga.." ucap Hinata cepat-cepat pergi kekamar mandi, sementara Naruto hanya menatapnya bingung.

Tak lama Hinata pun juga keluar kamar mandi dengan kimono putih dengan rambut yang masih basah dan err terlihat sexy dimata Naruto. 'K-Kami-sama.. apakah ini bidadari?' batin Naruto tergagap. "eh, k-kau kenapa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata merona karena ditatap Naruto. "ahahaha, t-tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan.." balas Naruto sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Keadaan pun kembali canggung karena Naruto dan Hinata masih berkecamuk dalam pikiranya masing-masing sampai,

"S-Sakit Itachi-kun... Pe-pelan-pelan.."

Terdengar suara perempuan manja, yang Naruto kenal adalah Karin istri adiknya Itachi, "Sudahlah jangan manja seperti itu, aku sudah berusaha selembut mungkin.." balas suara yang lainya yang tak lain Itachi. Memang kamar Naruto dan Itachi bersebelahan dengan kamar Naruto, sementara itu Naruto dan Hinata terlihat terdiam dan merona, 'S-Sial si Itachi, kenapa harus bersuara keras seperti itu sih' gerutu batin Naruto. 'M-mereka s-seperti melakukan hal 'itu'..' batin Hinata merona malu.

"Ahhh, Sakitt.."

Ucap Karin agak berteriak dari kamarnya dan semakin mebuat Naruto dan Hinata memerah. 'Sialan kau Itachi..' umpat Naruto dalam hatinya. 's-sesakit itukah j-jika melakukan 'itu'..' batin Hinata menelan ludah ketika mendengar jeritan Karin. "ehm, H-Hinata-chan l-lebih baik kita s-segera tidur.." ucap Naruto terbata dan terlihat malu-malu. "umm, a-aku pikir j-juga-" ucapan Hinata terpotong.

"Ahh, Ayo cepat Shikamaru-kun.."

Ucap seseorang dari kamar samping Naruto yang lainya. Yap itu adalah kamar Shikamaru, kamar Naruto memang diapit oleh kamar Itachi dan Shikamaru. "Hah, kau ini wanita yang ingin mendominasi laki-laki.." gerutu Shikamaru. "Cepat lakukan Shikamaru, aku sudah tidak tahan.." gertak Temari. "Baiklah, tapi jangan menyesali akibatnya.." balas Shikamaru.

'Sialan, Shikamaru juga melakukan hal itu..' batin Naruto merutuki apa yang dilakukan kedua adiknya saat ini. 'T-Temari-san t-terdengar sangat bersemangat melakukan hal 'itu'..' batin Hinata merona malu mendengar percakapan Temari dan Shikamaru. "H-Hinata-chan.. J-Jangan dengarkan suara berisik tadi ya?" ucap Naruto malu-malu, padahal dalam dirinya berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak 'memakan' Hinata saat ini juga, ditambah dengan keadaan Hinata yang memakai kimono yang terlihat err seksi dimata Naruto+wajah Hinata yang imut merona. "b-baiklah Naruto-kun.." balas Hinata perlahan naik keranjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya, begitu juga Naruto, kini mereka berdua sudah tidur seranjang yang hanya dipisahkan oleh 1 guling diantara mereka.

'Gleekk'

Naruto menelan ludah ketika melihat bibir merah muda Hinata yang begitu menggoda dimata Naruto. 'K-Kami-sama kumohon jangan sampai aku lepas kendali dan melakukan 'itu' pada Hinata...' batin Naruto panik. Sementara Hinata 'Kami-sama, kenapa Naruto-kun diam saja, atau memang aku belum ada dihatinya..' batin Hinata sedih. Tapi perlahan Hinata pun menutup matanya, beberapa menit merasa Hinata sudah tertidur Naruto pun memberanikan diri untuk menatap lebih dekat wajah Hinata dan

'Gleekk'

'S-Sial Hinata benar-benar cantik dalam keadaan tidur seperti ini' batin Naruto, Hinata yang merasa ada hawa panas yang menyentuh kulitnya pun bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu dekat dengannya. "N-Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata terbata+rona merah dipipinya. "Ehh, G-Gomen Hinata-chan tadi ada nyamuk diwajahmu.." bohong Naruto pada Hinata dan perlahan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata. "t-tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun.." balas Hinata tersenyum.

'Gleekk'

Naruto kembali menelan ludah melihat senyuman Hinata, 'Kami-sama aku sudah tidak tahan...' teriak batin Naruto panik. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Naruto pun langsung

'CUP'

Memcium bibir Hinata singkat dan membuat Hinata mematung dengan rona merah dipipinya. 'N-Naruto-kun m-menciumku? Kyaaa Naruto-kun menciumku..' batin Hinata girang. "G-Gomen Hinata-chan a-aku sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak menciumu.." ucap Naruto malu-malu sambil garuk-garuk kepala kuningnya. "e-ehh, t-tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, l-lagipula N-Naruto-kun sudah menjadi suamiku.." balas Hinata sambil merona malu. "hehehe, b-baiklah sekarang lebih baik kita tidur.." ucap Naruto malu-malu. "h-hai.." balas Hinata.

"umm, sebelumnya.. bo-bolehkah aku t-tidur me-melukmu Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto malu-malu. 'A-Apa? N-Naruto-kun ingin tidur memeluku? Kyaaaa...' jerit Hinata girang dalam hatinya. "K-kalau tidak boleh ya ti-'' ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika dipotong oleh Hinata, "Boleh saja Naruto-kun.." balas Hinata merona. Dan Naruto pun langsung memeluk tubuh err sexy mungil milik Hinata, begitupun Hinata juga memeluk tubuh kekar Naruto. Dan mereka pun tertidur dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibir mereka.

.

.

.

Paginya kini terlihat diruang makan keluarga besar Hokage sedang ramai dengan semua anggota keluarga tersebut makan bersama. "ehem, Naru-chan Hinata-chan bagaimana tidur kalian tadi malam?" tanya Kushina dengan tersenyum jahil, sementara Naruto dan Hinata terlihat kaget, bahkan Naruto sampai tersedak. "hush, apa yang kau bicarakan kushi-chan, tentu saja mereka bermain semalaman.." goda Mikoto semakin membuat Naruto dan Hinata memerah, sementara yang lainya hanya tertawa halus melihat reaksi Naruto dan Hinata.

"ara, atau mungkin Naru-chan agak 'keras' terhadap Hinata-chan.." ucap Yoshino menyeringai. Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan pun angkat bicara "K-Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa Kaa-san.. Otouto no baka Shikamaru dan Itachi yang berbuat hingga berteriak keras.." jelas Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah. Sementara Itachi Karin Shikamaru dan Temari hanya menatap bingung atas pernyataan Naruto.

"ara Shikamaru Itachi kalian sudah ingin membuatkan kami cucu ya?" goda Yoshino. "Huh, Nii-san no baka.. kami tidak melakukan hal itu, lagipula jika melakukanya mana mungkin kami berteriak keras, memalukan tau.."jelas Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya. "hn.. itu benar.." tambah Itachi. Sementara Sasuke yang tidak mengerti apa-apa lebih memilih diam.

"ehh, tapi tadi malam, Karin dan Temari berteriak keras kesakitan, benarkan Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata sambil membela diri, dan dibalas anggukan malu-malu oleh Hinata. "hn.. tadi malam Karin terjatuh dan kakinya berdarah, jadi aku mengobatinya.." balas Itachi santai, "dan soal aku dan Temari, tadi malam sedang main playstation..." tambah Shikamaru malas, sementara Naruto terlihat cengo, sementara Hinata semakin memerah malu karena menyangka adik iparnya melakukan hal 'itu'.

"Pfffft, buahahahahaha.." suara tawa menggelegar dari Kushina dan Yoshino, sementara Minato dan Mikoto hanya terkekeh melihat debat para anaknya. "ne, jadi Naru-chan salah paham.. dan ikut melakukan hal 'itu' dengan Hinata-chan?" goda Kushina. "ara, salah paham yang berakhir bahagaia Naru-chan..." tambah Yoshino tersenyum jahil, sementara Naruto dan Hinata sudah seperti tomat. "TIDAK..." bantah Naruto keras karena terus digoda sementara yang lainya semakin terkekeh.

"oh ya Naruto Sasuke, nanti sore kalian akan uji tanding dengan Kakashi dan Obito mengenai hasil latihan kalian.." ucap Minato serius. "hn/baiklah" balas Sasuke dan Naruto. "lagipula aku ingin melihat tinjuanmu yang berhasil menghancurkan batu komet legendaris?" ucap Minato sambil tersenyum dan membuat beberapa orang disana kaget. "B-Batu komet legendaris?" ucap Karin terbata. "b-bukankah batu itu tidak bisa dihancurkan hingga sekarang?" tanya Temari tak percaya. Sementara Kushina Mikoto Yoshino Itachi dan Shikamaru menatap Naruto tajam seperti meminta penjelasan. Naruto hanya bisa berkeringat dingin ketika ditatap tajam seisi ruangan kecuali Hinata Minato dan Sasuke.

"kata Jiraiya sensei Naruto dengan gagah menghancurkan batu itu untuk memenangkan Hinata-chan.." tambah Minato dengan senyumnya. "A-apa?" ucap ketiga istri Minato tak percaya. "wah.. itu romantis sekali.." ucap Temari dengan mata berbinar, terlihat Karin juga menatap dengan tatapn yang sama. Akhirnya Naruto pun menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka yang ada disana. "hn.. jadi Nii-san melawan energi alam dengan energi alam juga?" tanya Itachi memastikan penjelasan Naruto. "Iya, seperti yang kau ketahui, Kelebihan itu bisa menjadi Kelemahan begitu pula sebaliknya.." jelas Naruto, sementara yang lain yang ada disitu hanya manggut-manggut melihat penjelasan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

_Ditraining Ground 7_

Hari terlihat sudah sore dan terlihat disana ada 4 orang yang saling berhadap-hadapan, seorang berambut silver bermasker bersama pemuda berambut hitam jabrik melawan pemuda berambut kuning bersama pemuda bermabut hitam pantat ayam. "Wah sudah lama tak melihatmu Sasu-chan Naru-chan.. aku kangen..." ucap pemuda berambut hitam jabrik a.k.a Obito dengan mata berbinar, sementara temanya berambut silver hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya.

"P-pandanganya membuatku takut Sasuke.." ucap Naruto takut pada Sasuke, sementara Sasuke terlihat aura illfeel disekitarnya. ''Hei Naru-chan Sasu-chan.. aku akan memberimu hadiah jika kalian bisa mengalahkan kami.." ucap Obito semangat sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan semakin membuat Naruto dan Sasuke ingin muntah.

.

.

Sementara dikejauhan para penonton hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Obito. "A-Anata apakah anak kita akan baik-baik saja bersama Obito?" ucap Mikoto takut melihat Obito yang sepertinya 'menyukai' Naruto dan Sasuke dalam artian yang berbeda. "S-Semoga saja.." balas Minato juga terlihat khawatir. Sementara Hinata dan Sakura hanya menatap was was, 'takut' suami dan pujaan hatinya diambil orang aneh a.k.a Obito. 'S-semoga Naruto-kun baik-baik saja..' batin Hinata. 'Sasuke-kun..' batin Sakura.

.

.

Kembali kepertarungan, kini terlihat kedua belah pihak dengan tatapan seriusnya. "Ayo Kita Mulai... Sekarang!" ucap Naruto dan Kakashi bersamaan, dan mereka pun bersiap pada posisi masing-masing, Naruto terlihat memasang kuda-kuda untuk menghadapi Kakashi, sementara Sasuke menyiapkan handseal untuk menghadapi Obito.

"Kawazu Kumite/Chidori Kouken.."

Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan. Naruto pun langsung melesat dan menyerang Kakashi dengan taijutsu kataknya, sebelumnya Naruto sudah mempersiapkan mode sage nya untuk melawan Kakashi. sementara Sasuke langsung melesatkan chidori koukennya kearah Obito. Tidak tinggal diam Obito dan Kakashi langsung mencoba menghindari serangan tersebut. Tapi naas saat Kakashi ingin menghindar tiba-tiba dia terkena serangan yang tidak terlihat. 'Buuaagh' perut Kakashi terkena serangan kasat mata Naruto. 'A-apa itu tadi?' batin Kakashi bertanya. Sementara Obito sedikit membelalakan matanya ketika melihat pohon dibelakangnya sudah tertebas oleh jurus Sasuke tadi. 'U-untung saja aku sudah mengaktifkan kamui..' batin Obito berkeringat dingin melihat efek serangan Sasuke.

.

.

Dikejauhan terlihat para penonton menatap Sasuke dan Naruto dengan tatapan berbinar bangga dan terkejut. 'S-sepertinya Naruto-Nii sudah berkembang pesat..' batin Itachi melihat pukulan tak terlihat Naruto yang mampu membuat Itachi meringis keksakitan. 'S-serangan macam apa tadi yang dilakukan Sasuke?' batin Shikamaru kaget melihat beberapa pohon dibelekang Obito tumbang. 'Kyaaaa, Naruto-kun hebat..' batin Hinata girang. 'Sasuke-kun keren...' batin Sakura. 'Wah anaku sudah hebat sekarang..' batin Kushina dan Mikoto bangga. 'sepertinya Naruto sudah pantas menyandang gelar Hokage..' batin Minato tersenyum. 'Naruto-nii dan Sasuke hebat..' batin Karin dan Temari.

.

.

"Kau sepertinya sudah diatasku sekarang Naruto.." ucap Kakashi. "hn.. itu belum apa-apa.." balas Naruto cuek. "Wah Sasu-chan punya jurus baru ya, Sugoi!'' ucap Obito berbinar yang membuat Sasuke sweatdrop. "hn..'' balas Sasuke cuek. 'aku harus lebih berhati-hati..' batin Kakashi dan Obito serius setelah melihat sebagian kecil kemampuan Sasuke dan Naruto. "Baiklah aku akan serius Naruto/Sasuke.." ucap Kakashi dan Obito menatap serius Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Katon : Bakuufu ranbu..."

"Raiton : Raikiri.."

Ucap Obito dan Kakashi setelah membuat handseal, sementara Sasuke dan Naruto hanya menatap datar jurus yang dikeluarkan Obito dan Kakashi.

'Blaaarr'

Ledakan pun terjadi ketika jurus tersebut menghantam sesuatu, terlihat asap tebal menyelimutinya. Perlahan asap tersebut menghilang dan menampilkan kawah yang besar tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. "eh, kemana perginya mereka berdua?" tanya Obito heran, tiba-tiba sudah ada seseorang yang menodongkan kunai keleher Kakashi dan Obito. "Apa kau menyerah Kakashi-Nii/Dobe Nii-chan?" tanya orang tersebut a.k.a Naruto dan Sasuke. 'b-bagaimana bisa mereka sudah dibelakangku?' batin Kakashi dan Obito kaget. "Baiklah aku menyerah, tapi... APA MAKSUDMU MEMANGGILKU DOBE-NII-CHAN SASUKE?" marah Obito pada Sasuke, sementara Sasuke hanya menjawab hn. "HAH, KAU INI BENAR-BENAR..." marah Obito, sementara Sasuke justru membuang muka, Naruto dan Kakashi pun hanya bersweatdrop ria melihat Obito dan Sasuke.

.

.

Sementara dari kejauhan para penonton dibuat kagum melihat kecepatan Sasuke dan Naruto. "Cepat sekali, apa kau mengajari mereka hiraishin sayang?" tanya Kushina pada Minato. "tidak, aku belum mengajari mereka hiraishin.." balas Minato. 'N-Naruto-kun hebat.. Kyaaaa..' batin Hinata girang. 'Sasuke-kun bisa mengalahkan Obito-sensei..' batin Sakura tak percaya. 'mereka berudua hebat..' ucap Shikamaru Itachi Karin dan Temari.

.

.

Kakashi Naruto Obito dan Sasuke pun segera menuju ketempat penonton berada. "Kalian memang hebat.." ucap Minato bangga, "tak kusangka Naru-chan dan Sasu-chan sudah jauh dari Kakashi dan Obito..'' kagum Mikoto. "hn/itu sudah pasti.." balas Sasuke dan Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun i-ini.." ucap Hinata terbata sambil menyerahkan handuk untuk membersihkan keringatnya. "Terimakasih, Hinata-chan.." balas Naruto tersenyum semakin membuat Hinata merona. Sementara Sasuke terlihat diperiksa oleh Sakura, "Aku tidak terluka Sakura.." ucap Sasuke melihat Sakura memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya. "t-tapi aku takut ada luka ditubuhmu.." jawab Sakura khawatir. Sementara yang lain hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan 2 pasangan tersebut, mereka pun segera pulang kerumah masing-masing dan beristirahat.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak sparring tersebut kini desa konoha sedang ramai karena adanya pernikahan ganda anak yondaime Hokage Naruto dan Sasuke bersama pasanganya. "Wah kau tampak keren Sasuke.." kagum Naruto, "hn.. kau juga aniki.." balas Sasuke. "ck, mendokusai! Ayo cepat selesaikan hal merepotkan ini.." ucap Shikamaru malas. "huh, baiklah.." ucap Naruto pasrah. Mereka pun segera keluar untuk melaksanakan upacara pernikahan. Terlihat kedua pasangan sangat serasi, bahkan banyak tamu undangan yang terlihat kagum dan berbinar melihat kedua pasangan tersebut. Pernikahan pun berjalan dengan lancar sampai selelsai.

.

.

Kini malam harinya para pengantin baru tersebut masuk kekamar masing-masing. Terlihat Naruto dan Hinata sedang berkutat mencoba melepaskan gaun Hinata yang sepertinya sulit untuk dibuka. "Susah sekali sih.." gerutu Naruto mencoba membuka resleting gaun Hinata. "Ma-maafkan aku merepotkanmu Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata menunduk. "eh, tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan.. kau tidak perlu seperti itu, aku ini kan suamimu.." balas Naruto mencoba menenangkan Hinata.

.

.

Sementara dikamar Sasuke terlihat Sakura sedang duduk dipinggir ranjang seperti menunggu sesuatu. "Sakura lebih baik kau mandi dulu?" ucap Sasuke yang baru mandi pada Sakura. "b-baiklah Sasuke-kun.." balas Sakura pun segera masuk kekamar mandi, tak berapa lama terlihat Sakura baru mandi dan masih berlilitkan handuk. Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut terlihat mematung. 'D-Dia cantik..' batin Sasuke terbata,tapi kemudian dia bersikap kembali sok cool nya dan perlahan mendekati Sakura. Sakura yang didekati Sasuke terlihat merona, "S-Sasuke-kun.." gumam Sakura menunduk malu, "kau tau Sakura, kau benar-benar membuatku tergoda.." ucap Sasuke didepan Sakura dan langsung menggendong Sakura menuju ranjang.

.

.

Kembali kekamar Naruto terlihat Naruto 'masih' melakukan pembedahan terhadap gaun Hinata. Naruto masih tetap semangat mencoba menarik resleting gaun Hinata dan tanpa sengaja beberapa helai rambut Hinata pun nyangkut disana. "Aww, S-Sakit Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata agak berteriak. "Ehh, Maaf Hinata-chan tadi aku terlalu keras.." balas Naruto.

.

.

Sementara itu orang-orang rumah yang tanpa sengaja mendengar hal itu segera merapatkan barisan didepan kamar Naruto kecuali Sasuke Sakura, Itachi dan Shikamaru. "Wah, Naru-chan suka bermain kasar juga ya.." ucap Kushina menyeringai. "sepertinya menantu kita akan memberikan kita banyak cucu.." tambah Mikoto tersenyum kearah Karin dan Temari. Sementara Karin dan Temari terlihat sudah seperti tomat. "wah, aku tidak sabar menggendongnya.." tambah Yoshino berbinar. "hahaha, kalian ini.. ayo kita pergi jangan ganggu mereka.." ucap Minato dan "sssstt.. jangan berisik" ucap Kushina terlihat konsentrasi mendengar percakapan Naruto dan Hinata.

.

.

"S-Sakit Naruto-kun hiks hiks.." ucap Hinata menangis karena rambutnya masih menyangkut diresleting gaunya. "Bersabarlah Hinata-chan tinggal sedikit lagi.." balas Naruto. "AWW... hiks hiks hiks.." jerit dan tangis Hinata ketika resleting tersebut telah terbuka. "Hah, akhirnya lega... tenanglah sudah selesai, jangan menangis seperti itu" ucap Naruto menenangkan. "Hiks hiks hiks.." Hinata tetap menangis. "sebentar aku ambil minum dulu untukmu.." ucap Naruto dan segera pergi keluar kamar.

'Cklekk'

Naruto pun membuka pintu kamarnya dan terlihat, beberapa penghuni rumah sedang jongkok didepan kamarnya. "eh, apa yang kalian semua lakukan?" tanya Naruto bingung. Dan semua terlihat kaget dan salah tingkah. "ehehehe kami sedang kebetulan lewat, iya kan?" ucap Kushina kikuk pada yang lainya. "i-iya, kami baru saja dari dapur.." tambah Mikoto. "kami pergi dulu.." tambah Yoshino perlahan pergi diikuti yang lainya. "Naruto jangan kerasa-keras ya sama Hinata?" goda Minato sebelum menghilang dikamarnya. "EHH?"pekik Naruto bingung.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari sejak hari pernikahan Naruto Hinata dan Sasuke Sakura, hari ini Naruto Hinata Sasuke dan Sakura sedang ada dirumah, mereka tidak menjalankan misi karena belum ada misi penting untuk mereka. Terlihat Sasuke dan Sakura sedang bermanja-manja dikamarnya, sementara Naruto dan Hinata sedang berada ditaman belakang rumah. Shikamaru dan Itachi saat ini sedang ada misi keluar desa, sementara istri mereka entah sejak pagi sudah tidak ada dirumah.

Terlihat diruang tamu Minato dan ketiga istrinya sedang melakukan pembicaraan serius. "Jadi aku berencana mengangkat Naruto menjadi Hokage menggantikanku.." ucap Minato serius. "APA?" ucap ketiga istrinya. "kau tidak bercanda kan Minato?" tanya Kushina memastikan. "apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Yoshino. "a-apa tidak terlalu cepat?" tambah Mikoto. Dan dijawab gelengan oleh Minato. "Tapi kan kau sudah berjanji padaku jika anaku yang akan menggantikanmu?" ucap Yoshino agak kecewa, sementara Mikoto dan Kushina nampak kaget. "tapi Naruto adalah anak pertamaku, jadi dialah yang pantas menjadi Hokage.." balas Minato. "tapi.." ucapan Yoshino terpotong Minato. "aku ingin dia yang menjadi Hokage.." ucap Minato.

"Kau jahat Minato... Kau melanggar janjimu.. hiks hiks" ucap Yoshino menangis. Sementara Kushina dan Mikoto terlihat terdiam. "Hiks hiks kau pembohong, kalau begitu aku akan pergi dari sini.."ucap Yoshino berdiri dan

'Greb'

Minato menahan tangan Yoshino, "jangan pergi.." ucap Minato memohon. "Kalau hiks hiks aku tidak boleh pergi maka biarkan Shikamaru menggantikanmu menjadi Hokage.." balas Yoshino "t-tapi.." ucap Minato terpotong seseorang. "biarkan Shikamaru saja yang menjadi Hokage Tou-san.." ucap seseorang itu a.k.a Naruto dan dibelakangnya ada Hinata Sasuke dan Sakura. "tapi Naruto?" ucap Minato kembali terpotong. "lagipula aku dan Hinata ingin pergi keluar desa untuk beberapa tahun kedepan" ucap Naruto.

"k-keluar desa?" tanya Minato Kushina dan Mikoto bersamaan. "hn... dan aku juga akan ikut aniki.." tambah Sasuke. "jadi aku tidak mungkin bisa menjadi Hokage.." balas Naruto tersenyum. "N-Naruto... arigato" ucap Yoshino dan memeluk Naruto. "tidak apa-apa Kaa-san.." balas Naruto tersenyum lembut. Sementara Hinata dan Sakura juga terlihat tersenyum melihat hal itu.

"baiklah jika itu maumu.." balas Minato pasrah. "tapi aku hanya memberimu waktu 5 tahun, jika lebih dari itu aku akan menganggapmu missing nin.. paham?" ucap Minato tegas. "baiklah aku mengerti Tou-san, arigato.." balas Naruto. "kapan kau akan pergi dari desa?" tanya Minato. "besok Tou-san.." jawab Naruto. "secepat itukah?" tanya Kushina dan Mikoto. "kami sudah mempersiapkanya jauh-jauh hari Kaa-chan.." jawab Sasuke. "baiklah jika itu permintaan kalian.." pasrah Minato.

.

.

.

_Digerbang Konoha_

Pagi harinya didepan gerbang konoha terlihat beberpa orang sedang melepas kepergian Naruto Hinata Sasuke dan Sakura. "Naruto jaga Hinata baik-baik ya?" ucap Minato pada Naruto. "benar, jangan 'kasar' pada Hinata ya?" goda Kushina. "EHH?" pekik Naruto. "Sasuke Naruto jaga dengan baik istri kalian berdua, jangan lupa kabari kami.." ucap Mikoto tersenyum sedih harus melepas anaknya lagi. "baik, Kaa-san/Kaa-chan.." jawab Naruto dan Sasuke serentak. "Jaga Hinata-Nee dan Sakura ya Naruto-Nii Sasuke?" ucap Karin dan Temari. "hn/serahkan padaku.." jawab Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Naru-chan Sasu-chan..." teriak suara laki-laki yang heboh dari dalam desa. "tunggu dulu... aku punya hadiah untukmu.." ucap orang tersebut a.k.a Obito dengan cengiran khas nya memberikan 2 buah kotak kecil untuk Sasuke dan Naruto. "Ehh, baiklah terima kasih Obito-Nii.." balas Naruto. "Baiklah kami pergi dulu... Jaa" ucap Naruto berpamitan diikuti Hinata Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka pun segera pergi keluar desa.

.

.

.

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

Sudah siang hari menjelang malam akhirnya Naruto Hinata dan Sasuke sampai disebuah hutan diperbatasan Negara api. "apa sudah cukup disini saja?" tanya Sakura. "hn.. sebenarnya kami melakukan ini, hanya tidak ingin Kaa-chan (Yoshino) pergi dari rumah" balas Sasuke. "jadi kita akan tinggal disini sampai 5 tahun kedepan.." ucap Naruto. "t-tapi Naruto-kun, bagaimana kita berteduh?" ucap Hinata ragu-ragu. "tenang saja Hinata-chan.." balas Naruto tersenyum lembut dan membuat Hinata merona.

.

.

.

"Mokuton No Jutsu..."

.

.

**END**

**.**

**It's NOT over yet!**

**.**

**Naruto no Ryoko (Naruto's Journey/Perjalanan NARUTO) kisah RAMAYANA (RAMA AYANA = RAMA'S JOURNEY/Perjalanan RAMA) versi Naruto.**

**Uzumaki Naruto = RAMA**

**Hyuuga Hinata = SHINTA**

**Uchiha Sasuke = LAKSHMANA**

**Nara Shikamaru = BHARATA**

**Uchiha Itachi = SATRUGHNA**

**Namikaze Minato = PRABU DASARATA**

**Uzumaki Kushina = DEWI KOSALYA**

**Nara Yoshino = DEWI KEKAYI**

**Uchiha Mikoto = DEWI SUMITRA**

**Hyuuga Hiashi = PRABU JANAKA**

**Jiraiya & Orochimaru = RESI WISWAMITRA**

**KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO = AYODHYA**

**HYUUGA NO SATO = MITHILA**

**Untuk penokohan yang lain itu saya sesuaikan dengan versi Ramayana, jadi disini Konoha dan penokohannya sedikit saya rubah sesuai versi Ramayana. **

**Ini adalah cerita kedua (BAB 2 Kisah Ramayana) dari versi Jawa, jadi agak berbeda dengan versi India. Dan untuk pertanyaan reviewer-san Ya, disini emang saya buat hampir semuanya ooc, dan ini adalah sequelnya.. untuk nama marga Naruto sengaja menutupinya ketika melakukan sayembara untuk tidak menarik perhatian yang ada disana dulu.. umm, enggak kasar kok kata-katanya, wajar jika anda bertanya seperti itu, karena memang disitu belum saya beri penjelasan, hehehe gomen**

**Hmm, menurut saya sih juga begitu lebih memiliki makna, dalam cerita tersebut, Saya pikir Naruto pun juga memiliki nilai positif, untuk "Hanoman" kita lihat saja nanti.. biar reader penasaran, khukhukhu. Semoga saja banyak yang suka dengan cerita ini..**

**Maaf untuk "SHINOBI" masih berkutat dichapter 22 yang sedikit susah jadi, masih berpikir dengan keras saya nya, hehehehe.. gomen**

**Yosh maaf bila ada kesalahan kata/tulisan/apapun itu karen keterbatasan pengetahuan dari saya.**

**Salam dan Terima kasih.**


	3. Chapter 3 : BAB 3 Part 1

**DISCLAIMER**

Naruto

Bukan milik saya

Pairing : Naruto x Hinata

**WARNING: TYPO, GAJE, TANDA BACA SALAH, NO EYD, OOC, DLL**

NOTE : Alur cerita tidak ada hubungannya dengan di canon.

**LET'S READ!**

**ARANYAKANDA : PENCULIKAN Part 1**

* * *

_Di gerbang Konoha_

Pagi harinya di depan gerbang konoha terlihat beberapa orang sedang melepas ke pergian Naruto Hinata Sasuke dan Sakura. "Naruto jaga Hinata baik-baik ya?" ucap Minato pada Naruto. "benar, jangan 'kasar' pada Hinata ya?" goda Kushina. "EHH?" pekik Naruto. "Sasuke Naruto jaga dengan baik istri kalian berdua, jangan lupa kabari kami.." ucap Mikoto tersenyum sedih harus melepas anaknya lagi. "baik, Kaa-san/Kaa-chan.." jawab Naruto dan Sasuke serentak. "Jaga Hinata-Nee dan Sakura ya Naruto-Nii Sasuke?" ucap Karin dan Temari. "hn/serahkan padaku.." jawab Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Naru-chan Sasu-chan..." teriak suara laki-laki yang heboh dari dalam desa. "tunggu dulu... aku punya hadiah untukmu.." ucap orang tersebut a.k.a Obito dengan cengiran khas nya memberikan 2 buah kotak kecil untuk Sasuke dan Naruto. "Ehh, baiklah terima kasih Obito-Nii.." balas Naruto. "Baiklah kami pergi dulu... Jaa" ucap Naruto berpamitan diikuti Hinata Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka pun segera pergi keluar desa.

.

.

.

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

Sudah siang hari menjelang malam akhirnya Naruto Hinata dan Sasuke sampai di sebuah hutan di perbatasan Negara api. "apa sudah cukup di sini saja?" tanya Sakura. "hn.. sebenarnya kami melakukan ini, hanya tidak ingin Kaa-chan (Yoshino) pergi dari rumah" balas Sasuke. "jadi kita akan tinggal disini sampai 5 tahun ke depan.." ucap Naruto. "t-tapi Naruto-kun, bagaimana kita berteduh?" ucap Hinata ragu-ragu. "tenang saja Hinata-chan.." balas Naruto tersenyum lembut dan membuat Hinata merona.

.

.

.

"Mokuton No Jutsu..."

.

.

'Trakk'

'Trakk'

'Trakk'

'Trakk'

Suara kayu yang saling bertubrukan membentuk sebuah bangunan rumah kayu. Dan terlihatlah sekarang rumah kayu sederhana gaya Jepang yang begitu indah. "Nah, sekarang rumah kita sudah jadi...' ucap Naruto tersenyum bangga. Hinata pun terlihat kagum dengan Naruto yang bisa membuat rumah kayu dengan mudahnya, 'N-Naruto-ku hebat..' batin Hinata dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Ehh? Naruto-nii bisa jurus Mokuton?" ucap Sakura tak percaya. "hn... bisa dong.." balas Naruto dengan bangga nya. "Hei, nii-san, sekarang kita melakukan apa?" tanya Sasuke. "Ehh? Hmm.. apa ya? Hmm, Ahha, lebih baik berburu untuk makan malam.." jelas Naruto. "hn.. baiklah, ayo pergi.. dan kalian jaga rumah" perintah Sasuke pada Sakura dan Hinata. Mereka pun melakukan tugas masing-masing.

* * *

Terlihat di rumah tersebut terdapat 2 orang wanita berbeda warna rambut sedang duduk di ruang tengah. "Sakura-san, sekarang kiat melakukan apa? Tidak ada perabotan atau pun bahan makanan di sini?" ucap Hinata bingung dari tadi diam tidak melakukan apapun. "Tenang saja, aku sudah mempersiapkannya, Tara..." balas Sakura bangga dan memperlihatkan beberapa gulungan. "Gulungan? Gulungan apa itu Sakura-san?" tanya Hinata polos + bingung. "ehh? Kau belum tau ini gulungan apa?" tanya Sakura tak percaya dan dijawab gelengan oleh Hinata. "huh, kau ini tidak pernah belajar jadi ninja Hinata-nee?" tanya Sakura lagi dan dijawab gelengan.

"ano, aku hanya diajari beberapa jurus Klan Hyuuga saja.." balas Hinata lirih. "Huh, sudah kuduga... kau ini kan putri mana mungkin berurusan dengan hal-hal merepotkan ninja seperti ku.." ucap Sakura, "ini namanya gulungan penyimpanan, dengan ini kita bisa menyimpan benda mati, mulai dari yang terkecil hingga benda besar sekalipun, tapi itu tergantung juga, kemampuan si pemakai gulungan.." jelas Sakura sementara Hinata terlihat manggut-manggut. "Nah, akan ku tunjukan..." ucap Sakura seraya membuka gulungan tersebut dan menghentakkan tangannya, dan

'Booofft'

Muncullah berbagai peralatan masak yang sudah dipersiapkan Sakura dari rumahnya. "Tara... semua peralatan masak sudah tersedia" ucap Sakura bangga, "Wah.. hebat" ucap Hinata dengan mata berbinar. "Baiklah, sekarang kita persiapkan peralatan masaknya, sambil menunggu mereka pulang, tapi.. sebelum itu" ucap Sakura menggantung dan membuka gulungan yang lainnya

'Booofft'

'Booofft'

'Booofft'

'Booofft'

Muncullah berbagai peralatan lainnya, mulai dari alas tidur, pakaian, obat-obatan dan perlengkapan rumah lainnya. "Wah, Sakura-san hebat.." ucap Hinata kagum. "ehehehe, itu bukan apa-apa Hinata-nee, nah sekarang ayo kita tata semua ini, jadi saat suami kita datang semuanya sudah beres" jelas Sakura dan dijawab anggukan oleh Hinata. Mereka pun menata semua perlengkapan rumah mereka dengan senang hati.

Setelah cukup lama menata dan mempersiapkan semuanya, yang ditunggu pun akhirnya datang. "Tadaima..." ucap Naruto agak keras. "Okaeri Naruto-kun/Naruto-nii.." balas Hinata dan Sakura, sementara Sasuke lebih memilih tenang dan membawa hasil buruannya. "Tara... aku membawa kan kelinci untuk kita masak.." ucap Naruto dengan bangganya memperlihatkan 2 ekor kelinci yang sudah tak berdaya (gosong) akibat serangan jurus-jurus dari Naruto dan Sasuke. "Ehh, kalian memakai ninjutsu hanya untuk menangkap kelinci?" ucap Sakura tak percaya melihat betapa bodohnya kakak ipar dan suaminya yang harus menggunakan ninjutsu untuk menangkap kelinci.

"U-Urusai.. cepat masak saja.." balas Sasuke sedikit malu karena berburu kelinci harus menggunakan jurus katon kebanggaannya. "Kau tidak tau bagaimana menyebalkannya 2 kelinci itu Sakura.." ucap Naruto lesu. "Haah, baiklah..." paasrah Sakura. "A-Ano N-Naruto-kun, lebih baik segera mandi, Sasuke juga.." ucap Hinata terbata menasihati suami dan adik iparnya. "Baiklah jika itu istriku yang cantik, yang memintanya.." ucap Naruto tersenyum menggoda Hinata, dan membuat Hinata merona. Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura terlihat tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kakak mereka.

.

* * *

.

_Konohagakure_

Sudah seminggu semenjak ke pergian Naruto Sasuke beserta istri-istrinya dari desa, terlihat sang Hokage Minato menatap sendu ke arah desa dari ruangannya, Yap dia seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga baginya, yaitu anak pertama sekaligus penerus kursi Hokage miliknya. "Naruto..." gumam Minato lirih. "bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tambahnya masih menatap sendu ke arah desa.

'Braaaakk'

Pintu ruang Hokage dibuka paksa oleh seseorang, diikuti 2 orang wanita di belakangnya. "Kenapa Tou-san membiarkan Naruto-nii pergi dari desa?" ucap atau lebih tepatnya bentak Shikamaru tiba-tiba pada Minato. "Shikamaru.." gumam Minato. "Hentikan Shikamaru, mereka pergi karena keinginan mereka.." balas ibu Shikamaru a.k.a Yoshino. "tenanglah Shikamaru-kun..." lerai istrinya a.k.a Temari. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang mengetahui ini semua.." bentak Shikamaru.

"tenanglah Shikamaru.. benar kata ibumu, mereka pergi karena keinginannya sendiri.." ucap Minato tenang. "Pergi karena keinginannya sendiri? Aku tidak yakin itu.." balas Shikamaru menatap tajam ayah dan ibunya. "Kalian tidak tau betapa cintanya Naruto-nii pada desa ini, dia melakukan ini pasti karena tidak ingin terjadi perpecahan didesa dan keluarga kita.." jelas Shikamaru masih terlihat marah. Sementara Minato dan Yoshino pun nampak kaget mendengar penuturan Shikamaru.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Yoshino bingung. "apa tau selama ini Kaa-san begitu egois terhadap keinginan Kaa-san.." jawab Shikamaru. "Shikamaru apa maksudmu Kaa-san mu ini egois?" tanya Yoshino sedikit marah. "Kaa-san itu EGOIS.. tak pernah mau mengerti perasaan Naruto-nii.." bentak Shikamaru. "Kaa-san selalu memojokkan Naruto-nii dan mengambil apa yang harusnya menjadi miliknya.." jelas Shikamaru. Yoshino pun terlihat terdiam, sementara Minato tersenyum getir.

"apa maksud Shikamaru-kun.." tanya Temari bingung dengan arah pembicaraan. "Kau tau Temari, yang harusnya waktu itu dijodohkan denganmu adalah Naruto-nii.. tapi kaa-san dengan EGOIS nya menolak itu semua dan meminta agar aku yang jadi tunanganmu..." jelas Shikamaru sambil menatap tajam Yoshino. "dan sekarang Kaa-san mengambil jabatan Hokage yang harusnya menjadi milik Naruto-nii... apakah itu bukan EGOIS namanya.." jelas Shikamaru. "CUKUP SHIKAMARU! Aku melakukan ini untukmu.." bentak Yoshino dengan berkaca.

"Untukku? Apa kaa-san tidak memikirkan perasaan Naruto-nii? Apa kaa-san tidak memikirkan perasaan ibu Naruto-nii.." jelas Shikamaru masih menatap tajam ibunya. Terlihat Yoshino pun menitikan air mata, "Kau tau, aku sudah muak dengan ke EGOIS an mu ini Kaa-san... Kalian tau, Naruto-nii selalu saja menyembunyikan perasaannya, menyembunyikan kesedihannya.. bahkan aku berani bertaruh, mungkin sekarang hati Naruto-nii sedang menangis.." jelas Shikamaru terlihat sedih. "A-Aku merasa hiks hiks banyak bersalah pada Naruto-nii.." tambah Shikamaru menangis. "S-Shikamaru-kun..." lirih Temari dan memeluk Shikamaru. "A-Aku merasa jadi adik yang jahat terhadap kebaikan kakaknya.." lirih Shikamaru tapi masih didengar semuanya.

"A-Aku tidak tau jika Naruto begitu menderita karena ku.." gumam Yoshino menunduk dan menitikan air matanya. "Ma-Maafkan Kaa-san Naruto... hiks hiks hiks.." Yoshino pun akhirnya menangis. "Sekarang, apapun yang terjadi aku akan mengembalikan posisi Hokage pada Naruto-nii, walaupun kaa-san tidak setuju sekalipun.." ucap Shikamaru serius. "Sh-Shikamaru.." gumam Minato, "aku akan mencarinya ke manapun.. dan memintanya untuk pulang.." jelas Shikamaru perlahan melangkahkan kakinya pergi keluar ruang Hokage.

'Blaamm'

Suara pintu ditutup agak keras, "Shikamaru.. maafkan kaa-san, Naruto maafkan kaa-san hiks hiks.." gumam Yoshino menangis. Minato yang melihat istrinya menangis pun akhirnya mendekati dan memeluknya. Temari pun lekas menyusul Shikamaru keluar ruang Hokage. "hiks hiks, Minato.. apakah aku ini bukan ibu yang baik bagi mereka? Apakah aku layak jadi ibu anak-anak yang baik seperti mereka.."ucap Yoshino menangis memeluk erat Minato. "Kau itu ibu yang baik..." balas Minato mengecup kening Yoshino.

.

* * *

.

_Di Rumah Keluarga Namikaze_

"Aku tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kaa-san..." geram Shikamaru sambil mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya, sementara sang istri Temari hanya diam karena tidak pernah melihat Shikamaru semarah ini sebelumnya. "Haah, Sialan..." umpat Shikamaru mulai frustasi dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau ini. Temari pun mencoba menenangkan sang suami dengan mendekat dan menenangkan Shikamaru dengan duduk di ranjang di pelukannya.

"tenanglah Shikamaru-kun..." ucap Temari mencoba menenangkan Shikamaru, terlihat Shikamaru pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai tenang dalam pelukan hangat Temari. "Apapun yang terjadi pasti Naruto-nii akan memaafkanmu dan Kaa-san.." jelas Temari lebih menenangkan Shikamaru lagi. Sementara Shikamaru masih diam dan lebih membenamkan kepalanya pada pundak istrinya. "Aku ini adik yang durhaka..." gumam Shikamaru. "aku tak pantas mendapatkan kakak yang baik seperti Naruto-nii.." tambah Shikamaru.

"Ssssstt, jangan bicara begitu lagi.. kau mau meminta maaf itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa kau itu bukanlah adik yang jahat seperti yang kau kira.." balas Temari sambil membelai punggung Shikamaru, terlihat Shikamaru sedikit tersenyum mendengar nasihat dari istrinya tersebut. "Arigato.. kau memang istri yang baik Temari.." balas Shikamaru melepas pelukannya sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Temari. "Yah, walaupun kau sedikit galak seperti Kaa-san.." tambah Shikamaru tersenyum jahil dan

'Twitch'

Muncul perempatan di dahi Temari. "Apa kau bilang? Huh, aku menyesal mau menikah denganmu.." ucap Temari dengan cemberut, sementara Shikamaru justru terkekeh dan kembali menggoda Temari. "Ehh? Benarkah? Kalau kau menyesal, kenapa tadi malam minta jatah dan ingin punya anak dengan ku?" goda Shikamaru pada Temari dan membuat wajah Temari pun memanas dan terdiam.

"U-Urusai... dasar Shikamaru no Baka!" bentak Temari dengan melempar bantal dan guling ke arah Shikamaru dengan wajah yang memerah padam. Sementara Shikamaru semakin senang ketika melihat ekspresi wajah dari istrinya yang tidak biasa tersebut. Ke asikan kedua sepasang suami istri tersebut harus terhenti ketika Karin memanggil Shikamaru karena dicari oleh Kakashi.

* * *

Tak lama Shikamaru pun keluar menuju ruang tamu dan terlihat di sana sudah ditunggu oleh Kakashi dan Obito. "Oh, Kakashi-nii Obito-nii, apa sudah ada laporan dari tim yang mencari keberadaan Naruto-nii?" tanya Shikamaru to the point ketika sampai druang tamu dan duduk berhadapan dengan Kakashi dan Obito. "Huh, kami sudah mencarinya ke seluruh desa Shikamaru tapi hasilnya nihil... bahkan kami bertanya pada penduduk di desa yang kami lewati tapi mereka tidak ada yang pernah melihat Naruto Sasuke Sakura ataupun Hinata.." jelas Kakashi pada Shikamaru, terlihatlah shikmaru hanya menghela nafas dan memijat keningnya pertanda dia mulai frustasi. "Huh, Sasu-chan Naru-chan aku rindu dengan wajah imut mereka.." ucap Obito terlihat sedih dan membuat sweatdrop Kakashi dan Shikamaru mendengar perkataan Obito tadi,

'D-Dia sebenarnya laki-laki atau bukan sih?' batin Shikamaru dan Kakashi illfeel, sementara Obito yang merasakan ditatap aneh oleh Kakashi dan Shikamaru hanya bisa memasang tampang polosnya, "Ano, kenapa dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Obito bingung, Kakashi dan Shikamaru pun segera menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Obito. "Huh, kukira kalian suka sesama laki-laki.." ucap Obito polos dan membuat Kakashi dan Shikamaru terjengkang dengan tidak elitnya, 'D-Dasar Uchiha autis.. bukankah dia sendiri yang suka sama laki-laki (Naruto dan Sasuke)..' batin Shikamaru dan Kakashi ingin sekali menjitak kepala hitam Obito.

"P-Permisi Kakashi-nii Obito-nii Shikamaru, ini minumannya..." ucap Karin menginterupsi percakapan mereka bertiga. "Terima kasih Karin-chan... Kau memang adik yang baik, huuuaaah aku jadi tidak sabar ingin segera menikah dengan Rin..." balas Obito dengan mata berbinar-binar yang membuat Karin tertawa kikuk. "Ehh? Memangnya kau sudah melamarnya Obito?" tanya Kakashi penasaran dengan penuturan Obito tadi. "hmm, bagaimana ya?" jawab Obito sedikit malu-malu dan blushing (bertingkah seperti perempuan). 'T-Tingkah lakunya seperti perempuan saja... A-Aku jadi sangsi jika dia seorang laki-laki sejati..' batin Shikamaru dan Karin cengo.

"Aku sudah melamarnya dan aku diterima... Yeah, hahahaha" jelas Obito dengan semangat yang menguap-uap dan tangan yang terkepal ke atas, 'Huh, sekarang dia terlihat seperti laki-laki...' batin Shikamaru dan Karin sweatdrop, sementara Kakashi hanya bisa cengo dengan setiap ekspresi Obito.

"Ehem, selamat ya Obito-nii..." ucapan selamat dari Karin ke Obito mencoba memecah suasana yang sangat tidak elit tersebut. Sementara Obito yang diberi selamat oleh Karin terlihat berbinar-binar. "Wah, kau memang adik yang baik Karin... arigato hiks hiks.." balas Obito dengan menangis dan lagi-lagi membuat semua yang ada di situ sweatdrop. "I-Iya.." jawab Karin tertawa gugup. "oh, ya Shikamaru, aku pernah dengar pembicaraan Naruto-nii dan Sasuke waktu mereka merencanakan untuk pergi keluar desa.." ucap Karin sembari menjelaskan semua yang ia dengar dari pembicaraan Naruto dan Sasuke.

.

* * *

.

_**Flashback on**_

Terlihat di sebuah ruangan, atau lebih tepatnya kamar kosong ada 2 orang yang sedang berhadapan dengan tatapan seriusnya. "Jadi, kenapa kau mau melakukan tadi Naruto-nii?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang ada di depannya. Sementara Naruto terlihat menghela nafas dan mulai berbicara pada Sasuke. "Aku hanya tidak ingin keluarga ini terpecah belah.." jawab Naruto singkat dan membuat Sasuke berdecih sebal, "Kenapa Nii-san begitu peduli pada wanita itu.. padahal dia sama sekali tidak pernah mempedulikan perasaanmu Nii-san? Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke mulai geram dengan sifat baik hati dari kakaknya tersebut.

Naruto terlihat tersenyum dengan ucapan Sasuke tersebut, bagaimana pun Naruto bisa melihat bahwa adiknya tersebut sangat peduli dengan dirinya. "Bagaimana pun dia itu masih Kaa-san kita Sasuke.. jadi aku akan selalu menghormatinya" balas Naruto santai dengan senyuman charmingnya. Sementara Sasuke semakin terlihat sebal dan geram mendengar jawaban kakaknya tersebut. "Cih, kalau aku jadi Nii-san pasti aku sudah meminta Tou-san menceraikan wanita itu.." geram Sasuke, sementara Naruto memilih tersenyum saja.

"tapi itu semua terserah padamu Nii-san... tapi aku dan istriku akan ikut ke manapun kau akan pergi.." jelas Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto, sementara yang ditatap hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk dan menghela nafas. "Aku sudah tau, pasti kau akan memaksa untuk ikut denganku.. Dasar Otouto keras kepala..." balas Naruto tersenyum dan mengacak rambut pantat ayam Sasuke. "Huh, kita ini saudara jadi bagaimana pun keadaannya mau susah atau senang kita harus saling berbagi... dan berhentilah mengacak rambutku, aku ini sudah besar tau.." ucap Sasuke terlihat cemberut saat di acak rambutnya sementara Naruto terlihat tersenyum senang.

"kau tidak berubah Sasuke, walaupun sudah menikah.." goda Naruto pada Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke membuang mukanya. "Nii-san memangnya kita mau pergi ke mana? Apa kita akan pergi mengelilingi dunia lagi seperti waktu kita pergi berlatih bersama 2 sannin itu?" tanya Sasuke antusias berharap akan pergi ke seluruh penjuru dunia lagi. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat ke antusias an adiknya tersebut. "Tidak, Sasuke.. kita hanya akan pergi dan tinggal di hutan perbatasan negara api.." balas Naruto serius, sementara Sasuke sedikit bingung dan tidak percaya dengan jawaban kakaknya tersebut.

"Ehh? Kenapa hanya di hutan perbatasan Nii-san? Kenapa kita tidak pergi keliling dunia saja.." protes Sasuke meminta penjelasan Naruto dengan mencak-mencak tidak elitnya. "kalau kita keliling dunia pasti, Shikamaru akan mudah mencari kita, lagi pula aku yakin Shikamaru cepat atau lambat akan menyeret kita untuk pulang.." jelas Naruto pada Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Lagi pula, aku ingin hidup tenang bersama dengan Hinata sebagai orang biasa..." ungkap Naruto dengan pandangan berbinar, yang membuat Sasuke tersenyum dengan apa yang ingin digapai oleh kakaknya tersebut. "Huh, baiklah aku juga ingin hidup tenang dengan Sakura.." balas Sasuke juga menginginkan hal yang sama dengan kakaknya tersebut. "Arigato Sasuke..." ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke. Sementara itu mereka tidak sadar kalau Karin dari tadi mendengar percakapan tersebut.

_**Flashback off**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

"Jadi begitulah yang aku dengar dari mereka waktu itu..." jelas Karin membeberkan apa yang ia dengar dari percakapan Naruto dan Sasuke. "Jadi begitu ya.." gumam Shikamaru mendengar penjelasan Karin tadi. "Baiklah, Kakashi-nii Obito-nii besok kita akan berangkat mencari Naruto-nii dengan menyisir seluruh perbatasan negara api.." jelas Shikamaru pada Kakashi dan Obito, sementara Kakashi dan Obito pun hanya tersenyum dan menyaguhi permintaan Shikamaru. Sementara itu ,dibalik tembok dapur terdapat 2 wanita berambut hitam dan merah yang mendengar percakapan keempat orang tadi, sementara itu dari bagian depan terdepan wanita berambut hitam dikuncir yang terlihat menitikan air mata mendengar percakapan tadi. "Maafkan aku Naruto.." gumamnya lirih.

.

* * *

.

_Di Hutan tempat Naruto tinggal_

Sudah 2 minggu Naruto dan Sasuke beserta istrinya tinggal di hutan perbatasan negara Api. Dan pagi ini terlihatlah di sebuah rumah yang terletak di dalam hutan tersebut sedang terjadi keributan. 'Glonteng' 'Gedebuk' 'Praang' 'Buagh' begitulah kira-kira suara keributan yang terjadi di dalam rumah tersebut. "A-Ampun Hinata-chan... B-Baiklah, aku akan mencarikan buah itu..." ucap seseorang laki-laki memohon pada Hinata, "Cepat lakukan Naruto-kun..." balas Hinata agak marah, sementara itu 2 orang berbeda gender yang lainnya hanya bisa menatap aneh dan bingung dengan kejadian di depan matanya tersebut.

"B-Baiklah..." pasrah Naruto dengan perintah Hinata yang menurutnya sangat tidak biasanya mengingat sikap dan perilaku lembut Hinata, tapi sejak kemarin sepertinya Hinata menjadi sedikit, err.. sangat tempramen. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan mereka berdua?" tanya Sasuke pada wanita di sampingnya a.k.a Sakura istrinya, "Hinata-Nee sedang hamil, dan sepertinya dia ngidam sesuatu Sasuke-kun.." jelas Sakura agak sedikit berbisik, sementara Sasuke hanya bisa menatap iba kakaknya yang babak belur dihajar Hinata tersebut karena tidak memenuhi apa yang diinginkannya.

"S-Sasuke bisakah kau menolongku?" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan memelasnya, sementara Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tatapan mematikan tersebut. "Baiklah akan kubantu Nii-san.. memangnya buah apa yang diinginkan Nee-chan?" tanya Sasuke penasaran dengan permintaan kakak iparnya tersebut. "Dia memintaku mencarikannya buah Naga.." balas Naruto dengan wajah lesunya sementara Sasuke sedikit membulatkan matanya, "Huh, kenapa harus buah naga? Sementara di sini tidak ada buah tersebut, adanya di Kirigakure.." jelas Sasuke ikut lesu mendengar permintaan tentang buah yang diidamkan Hinata.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, kamu harus melakukannya, jika tidak akan terjadi hal yang buruk pada keponakan mu itu.." jelas Sakura melihat tampang lesu suaminya. "Huh, baiklah untung saja kau tidak mengidamkan yang aneh-aneh.." balas Sasuke terlihat tersenyum sedikit melihat istrinya 'belum' meminta yang aneh-aneh. "Mungkin..." balas Sakura tersenyum manis penuh arti dan

'JEDER'

Sasuke pun semakin tertunduk lesu dan mengumpat dalam hati. "Ayo Nii-san kita berangkat.." ucap Sasuke pada Naruto, tapi Sasuke tidak menemukan Naruto di sampingnya. "Ehh? Ke mana Nii-san?" tanya Sasuke bingung, kemudian menatap Sakura dan diberi tunjukan oleh Sakura di mana Naruto berada dan terlihatlah Naruto sedang peluk 'erat' oleh Hinata seakan tak boleh pergi sedetik pun hingga wajahnya membiru.

"S-Sasuke ce-cepat cari Bu-buahnya... ka-kau ingin N-Nii-san mu ini ma-mati seperti i-ini..." ucap Naruto tersendat-sendat akibat pelukan 'maut' Hinata. Sasuke pun hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat hal tersebut. 'M-Mengerikan.. bahkan Hinata-nee yang lembut saja bisa berbuat kejam ketika ngidam, apalagi nanti Sakura..' batin Sasuke menelan ludah sambil melirik Sakura yang terlihat tersenyum melihat kakaknya tersebut.

"Baiklah.. aku pergi dulu" pamit Sasuke pada semua yang ada di situ karena tidak tega melihat kakaknya disiksa lebih kejam lagi oleh kakak iparnya. "Hati-hati Sasuke-kun.." balas Sakura sembari tersenyum lembut ke arahnya dan dibalas senyuman juga oleh Sasuke, sementara Naruto keadaannya sudah semakin mengenaskan ketika Sasuke meliriknya. 'Swush' Sasuke pun menghilang dengan shunshin.

* * *

Hari pun semakin sore sementara Sasuke pun belum pulang dalam pencarian buah naga tersebut. 'Di mana Sasuke? Apa dia tidak tau aku hampir mati..' batin Naruto sudah tidak kuat ketika dirinya saat ini masih dipeluk erat oleh Hinata yang sedang tidur di sampingnya. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Hinata tapi sepertinya tangan mungil Hinata tersebut menjadi sangat kuat saat ini.

Sedang melamun dalam pikirannya tak lama terdengarlah suara laki-laki pulang ke rumah tersebut. "Tadaima..." ucap suara laki-laki dari depan rumah. "Okaeri Sasuke-kun.." balas wanita pink dari dapur sembari melangkahkan kaki ke depan rumah untuk menyambut orang tersebut. "Apakah kau sudah dapat buahnya Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum manis pada Sasuke dan dijawab anggukan oleh Sasuke sembari menyerahkan 1 kantung buah naga. "sebaiknya kau panggil Naruto-nii dan Hinata-nee.." perintah Sasuke pada Sakura dan duduk di ruang tamu, Sakura pun segera menuju kamar Naruto.

"Naruto-Nii, buahnya sudah dapat.." ucap Sakura sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto, sementara Naruto terlihat sumringah ketika mendengar Sasuke sudah mendapatkan buahnya dan segera membangunkan Hinata. "Hinata sayang? Ayo bangun... buah permintaanmu sudah ada?" ucap Naruto mencoba membangunkan istrinya tersebut. "Enggh... Di mana buahnya?" tanya Hinata yang bangun dari tidurnya yang masih mengucek matanya. "Ada di depan... ayo bangun Hinata," ucap Naruto lembut, dan dibalas gelengan oleh Hinata, wajah Naruto pun mengkerut, "Kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung. "Aku ingin digendong Naruto-kun.." balas Hinata tersenyum manis dan membuat Naruto tertunduk lesu seketika, "Apa kau belum puas menyiksaku hari ini Hinata?" tanya Naruo menangis ala anime.

Sementara Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan suami nya. "huh, baiklah... ayo" perintah Naruto pada Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggendong Hinata di depan, dan akhirnya pun Naruto pergi ke ruang tamu dengan menggendong Hinata.

Mereka pun sampai di ruang tamu, dengan mata yang berbinar Hinata pun langsung menyambar buah yang ada di atas meja dan membawanya ke dapur sementara itu 2 laki-laki yang ada di sana hanya bisa cengo melihat hal tersebut. "Huh, terima kasih Sasuke... kau menyelamatkanku..." ucap Naruto dengan pandangan penuh terima kasihnya. "Hn.. sama-sama Nii-san.." balas Sasuke singkat. Mereka pun akhirnya sama-sama menghela nafas dan berbincang-bincang tentang berbagai hal.

* * *

Keesokan paginya rumah sederhana di tengah hutan yang ditinggali Naruto dan Sasuke beserta istri mereka terlihat tenang dan damai. Yap, hari ini Hinata sudah mulai kembali seperti dulu, gak emosional dan gak minta yang macam-macam pada Naruto lagi.

"N-Naruto-kun bangun..." ucap Hinata tergagap mencoba membangunkan Naruto yang sedang tertidur dengan tidak elitnya di futon ruang tengah rumahnya. Yap, tadi malam Hinata enggan untuk bertemu bahkan bertatap muka dengan Naruto, jadi dengan terpaksa Naruto harus mengalah dan tidur jauh dari Hinata.

"Ennggh.." igau Naruto sambil tangannya menggapai sesuatu yang tak lain adalah tubuh mungil Hinata. Dan 'Brukk' Hinata tertarik dalam pelukan Naruto yang masih mengigau. Sementara itu Hinata terlihat merona ketika berada dalam pelukan hangat suaminya itu, sebenarnya dia sedikit merasa bersalah ketika tadi malam marah-marah tidak jelas dan seperti muak melihat wajah suaminya, padahal jika itu hari biasa dia bahkan akan terus dengan setia memandangi wajah suami tercintanya itu.

"N-Naruto-kun..." gumam Hinata merona dan tergagap akibat pelukan 'mesra' suami nya itu. sadar dari hal tersebut Hinata kembali mencoba membangunkan suaminya tersebut. "Naruto-kun..." ucap Hinata lagi mencoba membangunkan Naruto tapi masih tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Dengan terpaksa Hinata menggunakan jurus andalannya untuk membangunkan Naruto jika sudah seperti ini.

Hinata pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto. "Naruto-kun.. Ramen mu sudah siap.." bisik Hinata lembut pada Naruto yang masih tertidur, dan 'deg' 'deg' 'deg' respons detak jantung Naruto mulai mencerna kalimat yang terdengar di telinganya dan

'Greb'

Tanpa sadar Naruto mempererat pelukanya pada Hinata ketika matanya mulai terbuka dan 'Blush' wajah Naruto dan Hinata pun saling adu kemerahan warna wajah mereka ketika wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi dengan tatapan malu-malu mau satu sama lain.

"Huaaaaa... maafkan aku Hinata-chan, kumohon jangan marah lagi, jika memang hari ini kau tidak mau melihat wajahku, aku akan pakai topeng yang diberikan Obito-nii waktu itu.." teriak panik Naruto ketika sadar apa yang dia lakukan pada istrinya, dia ingat tadi malam bagaimana marahnya Hinata ketika dia tidak mau melihat wajah Naruto. Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya dan segera sedikit menjauh dari Hinata

"Ehh?" pekik Hinata kaget dengan permohonan maaf Naruto tersebut. "A-Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, dan gomen tadi malam membuatmu harus tidur di luar.. a-aku minta maaf.." ucap Hinata dengan tatapan bersalah kemudian menunduk untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi sedihnya.

"Ehh? Jangan bersedih... aku tau itu bukan kemauanmu.." balas Naruto tidak tega melihat Hinata bersedih dan menundukkan kepalanya, Naruto pun mendekat dan memeluk Hinata. "Aku sayang padamu Hinata, maka dari itu aku melakukan semua hal yang kau minta... lagi pula aku ingin anakku baik-baik saja" jelas Naruto lembut pada Hinata yang ada di pelukannya.

"N-Naruto-kun.." gumam Hinata pada saat dipeluk oleh Naruto. Hinata pun semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto, mereka pun saling memeluk dengan mesranya sampai "Naruto-kun... sebaiknya kita segera sarapan, Sakura dan Sasuke sudah menunggu kita dari tadi..." jelas Hinata pada Naruto.

Naruto yang diberi tau oleh Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, kemudian menggandeng Hinata untuk pergi makan ke ruang makan di rumahnya tersebut.

* * *

Setelah seluruh anggota keluarga selesai makan, Naruto dan Sasuke pun bersiap akan pergi keluar rumah untuk mencari bahan makanan dan kebutuhan lainnya sehari-hari. Tapi saat mencapai depan rumah mereka, mereka semua dikejutkan dengan kehadiran orang tak terduga.

.

.

.

"Yo, Naru-chan Sasu-chan?"

.

.

**END**

**.**

**It's NOT over yet!**

**.**

**Naruto no Ryoko (Naruto's Journey/Perjalanan NARUTO) kisah RAMAYANA (RAMA AYANA = RAMA'S JOURNEY/Perjalanan RAMA) versi Naruto.**

**Uzumaki Naruto = RAMA**

**Hyuuga Hinata = SHINTA**

**Uchiha Sasuke = LAKSHMANA**

**Nara Shikamaru = BHARATA**

**Uchiha Itachi = SATRUGHNA**

**Namikaze Minato = PRABU DASARATA**

**Uzumaki Kushina = DEWI KOSALYA**

**Nara Yoshino = DEWI KEKAYI**

**Uchiha Mikoto = DEWI SUMITRA**

**Nibi Yugito = SURPANAKA**

**Raikage (A) = RAHWANA**

**Gamabunta = JATAYU**

**KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO = AYODHYA**

**KUMOGAKURE NO SATO = ALENGKA**

**Untuk penokohan yang lain itu saya sesuaikan dengan versi Ramayana, jadi disini Konoha dan penokohannya sedikit saya rubah sesuai versi Ramayana.**

**Sementara Nibi Yugito di sini adalah adik dari Raikage (A). **

**Yosh maaf bila ada kesalahan kata/tulisan/apapun itu karena keterbatasan pengetahuan dari saya.**

**Salam dan Terima kasih.**


	4. Chapter 4 : BAB 3 Part 2

**DISCLAIMER**

Naruto

Bukan milik saya

Pairing : Naruto x Hinata

**WARNING: TYPO, GAJE, TANDA BACA SALAH, NO EYD, OOC, DLL**

NOTE : Alur cerita tidak ada hubungannya dengan di canon.

**LET'S READ!**

**ARANYAKANDA : PENCULIKAN Part 2**

* * *

Hinata pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto. "Naruto-kun.. Ramen mu sudah siap.." bisik Hinata lembut pada Naruto yang masih tertidur, dan 'deg' 'deg' 'deg' respons detak jantung Naruto mulai mencerna kalimat yang terdengar di telinganya dan

'Greb'

Tanpa sadar Naruto mempererat pelukanya pada Hinata ketika matanya mulai terbuka dan 'Blush' wajah Naruto dan Hinata pun saling adu kemerahan warna wajah mereka ketika wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi dengan tatapan malu-malu mau satu sama lain.

"Huaaaaa... maafkan aku Hinata-chan, kumohon jangan marah lagi, jika memang hari ini kau tidak mau melihat wajahku, aku akan pakai topeng yang diberikan Obito-nii waktu itu.." teriak panik Naruto ketika sadar apa yang dia lakukan pada istrinya, dia ingat tadi malam bagaimana marahnya Hinata ketika dia tidak mau melihat wajah Naruto. Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya dan segera sedikit menjauh dari Hinata

"Ehh?" pekik Hinata kaget dengan permohonan maaf Naruto tersebut. "A-Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, dan gomen tadi malam membuatmu harus tidur di luar.. a-aku minta maaf.." ucap Hinata dengan tatapan bersalah kemudian menunduk untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi sedihnya.

"Ehh? Jangan bersedih... aku tau itu bukan kemauanmu.." balas Naruto tidak tega melihat Hinata bersedih dan menundukkan kepalanya, Naruto pun mendekat dan memeluk Hinata. "Aku sayang padamu Hinata, maka dari itu aku melakukan semua hal yang kau minta... lagi pula aku ingin anakku baik-baik saja" jelas Naruto lembut pada Hinata yang ada di pelukannya.

"N-Naruto-kun.." gumam Hinata pada saat dipeluk oleh Naruto. Hinata pun semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto, mereka pun saling memeluk dengan mesranya sampai "Naruto-kun... sebaiknya kita segera sarapan, Sakura dan Sasuke sudah menunggu kita dari tadi..." jelas Hinata pada Naruto.

Naruto yang diberi tau oleh Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, kemudian menggandeng Hinata untuk pergi makan ke ruang makan di rumahnya tersebut.

* * *

Setelah seluruh anggota keluarga selesai makan, Naruto dan Sasuke pun bersiap akan pergi keluar rumah untuk mencari bahan makanan dan kebutuhan lainnya sehari-hari. Tapi saat mencapai depan rumah mereka, mereka semua dikejutkan dengan kehadiran orang tak terduga.

.

.

.

.

"Yo, Naru-chan Sasu-chan?"

.

.

ucap suara laki-laki dengan nada cerianya sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya, sementara Naruto dan Sasuke sudah memasang tampang sweatdrop melihat siapa orang yang ada di depan mereka. Sementara orang tersebut dengan senangnya segera menghambur ke arah NaruSasu mencoba memeluk mereka sampai ada jurus bayangan yang mengikat pergerakannya.

"Lama tak berjumpa Naruto-nii, Sasuke.." sapa seorang dengan rambut hitam dikuncir seperti nanas. Naruto yang melihat orang tersebut sedikit kaget dan terlihat senang, sementara Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datarnya walaupun di hatinya masih menyimpan rasa kecewa, Ya walaupun sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya salah orang tersebut tapi dirinya tetap kecewa pada orang tersebut a.k.a Shikamaru dan ibunya.

"Oi, Shikamaru.. bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru setelah Shikamaru mulai mendekat ke arah Naruto dengan Obito yang ada di belakangnya karena masih terikat jurus bayangan. "Mendokusai seperti biasa.." balas Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya yang membuat Naruto sweatdrop, sementara Sasuke tetap membuang muka nya dan Hinata Sakura hanya bisa terkikik geli mendengar jawaban dari Shikamaru.

"Ehh.. ayo masuk.." ucap Naruto pada Shikamaru dan Obito untuk masuk ke rumahnya, mereka pun segera masuk ke rumah yang ditinggali Naruto dan yang lainnya tersebut. Tampak perabotan dan peralatan rumah tangga yang sederhana di sana. Tak lama mereka pun sampai di ruang tamu rumah tersebut.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaan Tou-san dan Kaa-san? Desa baik-baik saja kan?'' tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi pada Shikamaru yang ada di hadapannya, sementara Obito terlihat kesal ketika diikat jurus bayangan Shikamaru. "Emm, mereka baik-baik saja.. dan desa masih merepotkan seperti biasanya.." balas Shikamaru malas.

"Naru-chan.. Sasu-chan aku rindu kalian berdua.." ucap Obito kembali ke mode bahagianya dan melihat Naruto dan Sasuke dengan mata yang berbinar, 'Gleekk' Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa menelan ludah ketika melihat tatapan yang sangat tidak mereka sukai tersebut dari Obito.

"Ck, mendokusai... Obito-nii jika kau melakukan tadi, aku akan mengikatmu dengan jurus bayanganku sampai kita pulang" gertak Shikamaru pada Obito yang bersiap memeluk Naruto dan Sasuke. Dengan sigapnya Obito langsung duduk manis di samping Shikamaru. Sementara itu dari arah dapur Hinata dan Sakura keluar dengan membawa minuman untuk tamu mereka dan meletakkannya di meja, mereka pun langsung duduk di samping suami mereka.

"Jadi kenapa kalian kemari?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar namun tersirat ungkapan ke tidak sukaan terhadap kehadiran Shikamaru dan Obito. Shikamaru pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan ucapan Sasuke tersebut, dirinya sudah menduga jika Sasuke akan seperti itu, sementara Naruto terlihat terdiam seperti termenung dengan sesuatu.

"Aku ke sini meminta Naruto-nii untuk pulang ke konoha.." jawab Shikamaru serius sambil menatap Naruto dan Sasuke yang ada di depannya. Naruto pun terlihat kaget dengan ucapan Shikamaru tersebut sementara Sasuke hanya memandang sinis ke arah Shikamaru. Sementara Hinata dan Sakura hanya diam mendengarkan percakapan para lelaki.

"Kami jauh-jauh keliling perbatasan negara api hanya ingin mencari kalian dan meminta kalian untuk kembali.." jelas Obito juga dengan mode seriusnya walaupun mukanya masih menampakkan sedikit kelucuan.

"Heh, masih beranikah kau berkata begitu setelah apa yang kau dan ibumu lakukan pada Naruto-nii?" sindir Sasuke pada Shikamaru, terlihat Sasuke memandang Shikamaru dengan tatapan ke tidak sukaannya. "Sudahlah Sasuke..." lerai Naruto masih dengan ekspresi yang santai walaupun dalam hatinya dirinya merasa sakit yang teramat dalam. "Cih...'' gumam Sasuke tidak suka dan mulai beranjak berdiri. "Aku mau pergi keluar, mencari udara segar..." ucap Sasuke pada Naruto dan perlahan pergi meninggalkan mereka semua. "Sasuke-kun.." gumam Sakura terlihat sedih menatap Kepergian Sasuke.

"Huh, Aku lebih senang di sini Shikamaru.. lagi pula aku sudah berjanji akan keluar desa selama 5 tahun.. jadi aku akan menepati janjiku.." jelas Naruto serius dan menatap Shikamaru dan Obito.

"Tapi Naru-chan.. jabatan Hokage akan kosong jika tanpa mu... kami ke sini karena Shikamaru menolak jabatan tersebut dan memintamu untuk menjadi Hokage.." jelas Obito serius menatap Naruto yang ada di depannya. Sementara Hinata menatap khawatir Naruto dan menggenggam tangan kekar Naruto.

"Aku tetap tidak bisa Obito-nii.. gomen" lirih Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya, sementara Obito hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar jawaban dari Naruto tersebut. Tiba-tiba Shikamaru pun berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto, semua yang ada di situ nampak kaget, termasuk Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru berlutut di hadapan Naruto, "Hiks hiks.. gomen Naruto-nii.. aku benar-benar minta maaf dengan semua yang pernah dilakukan oleh ibuku.. aku benar-benar bersalah selama ini padamu... A-aku minta maaf..." ucap Shikamaru dengan nada bergetar sambil berlutut di depan kaki Naruto, sementara Naruto Hinata dan Sakura sedikit melebarkan matanya melihat apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru, sedangkan Obito hanya bisa tersenyum lembut melihat apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah.. berdirilah Shikamaru" ucap Naruto sambil mencoba membangunkan Shikamaru dari berlututnya, "Aku akan berdiri jika kau sudah memaafkanku dan mau kembali ke konoha untuk menjadi Hokage" jelas Shikamaru masih ngotot untuk tetap berlutut didepan kaki kakaknya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu Shikamaru, tapi maaf aku tetap belum bisa kembali ke konoha untuk saat ini... tapi jika kau tetap memaksa, kau bisa membawa 'Kunai' ku ini sebagai bukti aku menerima jabatan Hokage dan sebagai gantinya kau yang akan menggantikanku sementara waktu.." jelas Naruto pada Shikamaru yang masih berlutut didepan kaki Naruto, sementara itu Shikamaru terlihat melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan Naruto tersebut.

"Aku serahkan konoha padamu.." ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum ketika Shikamaru mendongakkan kepalanya. Tampak Shikamaru tertegun dengan ucapan Naruto tersebut. "Kau mau kan menerima tugas dariku ini?" tambah Naruto masih terlihat tersenyum lembut ke arah Shikamaru, tanpa menjawab Shikamaru hanya bisa mengangguk untuk menjawab ucapan Naruto.

"Nah, sekarang bangunlah... dan bawa kunai ini.." jelas Naruto sambil membangunkan Shikamaru dan menyerahkan kunai bercabang 3 sebagai bukti kepemimpinan Naruto yang akan diemban oleh Shikamaru. "Baiklah jika memang itu yang kau inginkan.." ucap Shikamaru sembari menerima kunai pemberian Naruto.

"Nah, dengan begini kan jadi lebih baik.." ucap Obito dengan tersenyum lembut ke arah kakak beradik tersebut, begitu juga Sakura dan Hinata. "Baiklah kalau begitu kami akan pulang.." jelas Shikamaru pada Naruto yang ada didepannya.

"Ehh? Cepat sekali kalian pulang?" tanya Sakura kaget dengan Keputusan Shikamaru yang sudah akan pulang ke konoha. "B-benar... kenapa buru-buru?" tambah Hinata menatap bingung Shikamaru.

"Gomen Sakura, Hinata-nee.. karena Nii-san yang tidak mau pulang ke konoha.. jadi hal-hal yang merepotkan pasti akan banyak menumpuk di kursi Hokage.." jelas Shikamaru agak malas dengan lirikan pada Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya bisa cengengesan tidak jelas sembari menggaruk belakang kepala kuningnya.

"Baiklah, jika itu keputusanmu Shikamaru.. salam untuk keluarga di sana.." ucap Naruto pada Shikamaru, mereka pun perlahan berjalan ke arah luar rumah tersebut. Dan nampak didepan pintu rumah Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding depan rumah sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Baiklah, Naru-chan Sasu-chan.. aku pulang dulu.." ucap Obito ceria sambil menatap Naruto dan Sasuke yang memasang tampang kikuk dan membuang muka. "Aku pulang dulu Nii-san.. Sasuke.. Hinata-nee Sakura" ucap Shikamaru pada semua orang di rumah itu. "Iya/hn.. Hati-hati dijalan.." balas Naruto dan Sasuke sementara Hinata dan Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum. Shikamaru dan Obito pun segera melesat untuk pulang ke konoha.

* * *

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasi mereka berempat di balik pohon tersebut. "Hmm, tampan juga mereka... kalian harus jadi milikku" gumam orang tersebut.

Sementara itu Naruto Sasuke Hinata dan Sakura hanya menatap Kepergian Shikamaru dan Obito dengan tenang, sampai. "Naruto-kun..." ucap suara Hinata manja, Naruto yang mengerti arti suara tersebut hanya bisa menelan ludah. 'S-sekarang apa lagi yang diinginkan Hinata..' batin Naruto berkeringat dingin sambil menatap Hinata yang tersenyum manis. Sementara Sakura dan Sasuke hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

'Tap'

Tiba-tiba muncullah seorang wanita tak jauh di depan mereka dengan wajah cantik berambut pirang dan memakai hite ate Kumogakure. "Halo pria tampan... apa kalian mau bersenang-senang denganku?" ucap wanita itu dengan nada menggoda dan pose yang err menggoda juga. 'Gleekk' Naruto dan Sasuke pun menelan ludah melihat pemandangan di depannya. "Hei, siapa kau? Berani menggoda suami kami.." bentak Sakura tidak terima suaminya digoda wanita tidak jelas yang tiba-tiba muncul tersebut. Sementara Hinata terlihat mulai bersedih takut Naruto meninggalkannya.

"Ehh? Suami? Huh, tidak kusangka pria tampan seperti mereka mempunyai istri seperti kalian" ucap wanita tersebut dengan senyum mengejek. "Kau... beraninya kau menghinaku" ucap Sakura dengan aura yang mencekam keluar dari tubuhnya. "Heh, ke sini kau jidat lebar..." ejek wanita berambut pirang tersebut.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Sakura langsung melesat ke arah wanita tersebut dengan pukulan mematikannya, tapi dengan mudah wanita tersebut menangkap pukulan terkuat milik Sakura. Mereka yang ada di sana pun tampak melebarkan matanya. 'D-Dia menahan pukulan terkuat Sakura dengan 1 tangan..' batin Naruto Sasuke Hinata bersamaan. Sasuke yang sadar dari hal tersebut langsung melesat mencoba menolong Sakura yang dalam keadaan tertangkap.

'Wuush'

Wanita tersebut melemparkan Sakura ke arah Sasuke yang datang ingin membantu Sakura. Sakura yang terlempar dengan sigap ditangkap Sasuke yang datang untuk menolong Sakura. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke agak khawatir dengan Sakura yang baru saja dilempar oleh wanita berambut pirang pucat tadi.

"Ara ara, pangeran tampan menyelamatkan wanita jelek..." ucap si wanita rambut pirang dengan nada mengejek. Sementara Sakura yang merasa diejek dengan mata penuh amarah mencoba untuk menyerang wanita itu lagi tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Sudah, jangan pedulikan dia..." ucap Sasuke lembut pada Sakura. Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke pun hanya menurut dan menenangkan dirinya.

"Tuan, tampan.. apa kau tidak ingin bermain di ranjang denganku?" ucap wanita pirang itu dengan pose menggoda yang bisa membuat ninja kelas atas sekaliber Jiraiya mimisan karenanya. Tapi tidak untuk Naruto dan Sasuke yang sepertinya sedikit illfeel melihat kejadian tadi. Di sisi lain mereka juga masih setia dengan istri mereka yang kadang menjengkelkan itu.

"Maaf, nona lebih baik anda jangan mengganggu kehidupan kami.." jawab Naruto pada wanita tersebut, sementara sang wanita yang mendengar jawaban tersebut pun mulai tertawa, tertawa yang mengerikan bagi Naruto dan Sasuke mendengar tawa yang aneh dari wanita tersebut.

"Tapi, Maaf tuan tampan.. aku tidak menerima penolakan..." jelas wanita itu dan melesat mencoba menyerang Naruto. Naruto yang mengerti dirinya menjadi sasaran si wanita segera melesat menuju wanita tersebut bermaksud menghindari pertarungan dekat dengan Hinata. Sementara Hinata hanya menatap khawatir pada suaminya yang sedang bertarung dengan wanita tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun.. apa tidak sebaiknya kau bantu Naruto-nii.." ucap Sakura mencoba memberikan saran pada Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Kau terlalu meremehkan Naruto-nii Sakura... dia pasti bisa mengatasinya sendiri.." balas Sasuke santai dengan masih melihat pertarungan Naruto dari tempatnya berdiri dengan Sakura dan Hinata yang di belakangnya.

'Buugh'

'Buugh'

'Buugh'

'Buugh'

Suara pukulan Naruto telak mengenai tubuh si wanita pirang tersebut. "Uggh... k-kurang ajar kau.. awas saja jika kau berhasil kukalahkan, akan kupastikan kau melayaniku sebagai budak di ranjang..." ucap sang wanita sangat vulgar dan mulai meningkatkan intensitas chakranya, perlahan muncul aura hitam kebiruan dari tubuh si wanita tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Naruto melihat wanita tersebut mulai berubah bentuk dan semakin membesar. Lama kelamaan wanita rambut pirang tersebut berubah menjadi kucing biru tua dengan corak hitam yang sangat besar. Naruto dan yang lain yang melihat itu pun sedikit kaget.

"Ternyata dia seorang Jinchuiriki.." gumam Sasuke, sementara Sakura dan Hinata hanya bisa menatap takjub takut melihat hal tersebut. Sasuke yang tau musuh yang di hadapi Naruto bukan merupakan ninja biasa langsung mengaktifkan mata Sharingannya.

"Sial, dia Jinchuiriki..." umpat Naruto sambil mencoba mencari cara untuk mengalahkan wanita yang berubah menjadi Bijuu tersebut. Sementara itu Sasuke mendekat pada Naruto dengan mata Sharingan yang sudah aktif. "Naruto-nii kita harus menjinakkannya.." ucap Sasuke pada Naruto ketika sudah sampai di dekat Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita Bijuu tersebut.

"Baiklah... kau genjutsu dia, dan aku akan menyerap chakranya dengan Mokuton.." jelas Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke pun mengangguk dan segera menarik perhatian si wanita Bijuu tersebut dengan maju ke depan kepalanya.

"Sharingan..."

Gumam Sasuke ketika Bijuu berekor dua tersebut menatap mata Sharingannya. Wanita Jinchuiriki tersebut pun dengan perlahan seperti tertidur ketika melihat mata Sharingan Sasuke.

Melihat aksi adiknya yang berhasil membuat Bijuu itu tertidur Naruto dengan sigap membuat handseal dan membuat Bijuu tersebut terperangkap pada kubah kayu yang dia buat untuk menyerap chakra Bijuu tersebut.

Tak lama Bijuu mode sempurna ekor 2 tersebut pun berubah kembali menjadi wanita berambut pirang pucat. Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat tersebut jadi tidak tega dan mendekati wanita tersebut setelah melepas genjutsu dan Mokuton untuk mengekang Bijuu tersebut.

"Uggh.." rintih wanita tersebut ketika dirinya merasakan kesakitan ketika kembali ke wujud manusianya setelah berubah menjadi Bijuu. Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat wanita itu sudah sadar dengan perlahan mengulurkan tangannya mencoba membantu wanita itu untuk berdiri tapi tanpa diduga wanita tersebut justru

'Plaak'

Menolak uluran tangan Sasuke dan Naruto. "Kurang ajar... lihat saja, aku akan balas dendam tentang kejadian hari ini.." ucap wanita terebut dengan amarah yang terlihat di dalam tatapan matanya. Naruto dan Sasuke pun sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan wanita tadi, namun saat akan berbicara wanita tersebut sudah ber shunshin untuk meninggalkan tempat pertarungan tersebut.

Sasuke dan Naruto pun saling berpandangan dan kemudian mengangkat bahu tanda mereka tidak paham maksud wanita tadi. Mereka pun segera kembali ke tempat kedua istrinya yang sedang menunggu khawatir pertarungan mereka dengan wanita tadi. Dengan senyum yang mengembang mereka saling menghampiri istri masing-masing dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

* * *

.

_Kantor Raikage Kumogakure (beberapa Hari setelah kejadian dirumah Naruto)  
_

Terlihat seorang laki-laki dengan kulit sawo matang sedang mengangkat barbel 50kg dengan 1 tangannya. Dia sangat-sangat semangat melihat ekspresinya yang begitu keras dan sedikit sangar wajahnya. Bahkan asisten wanita yang ada di sampingnya hanya bisa diam atau lebih tepatnya memilih diam melihat hal tersebut dari pada membuat sang empunya marah.

'Braaakk'

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan tersebut dibuka dengan paksa oleh seorang wanita dari luar hingga mengagetkan orang yang ada di dalam. Tanpa melihat si pembuka pintu laki-laki bersawo matang dengan badan kekar tersebut bersiap mengomeli sang pembuka pintu.

"Apa maksud-" ucapan sang laki-laki terhenti ketika melihat seorang yang membuka pintu adalah wanita dengan wajah kusut dengan ekspresi yang menakutkan bagi laki-laki tersebut.

"Huweeeeeeeee..." tangis yang menggelegar langsung menyambut kekagetan yang hinggap pada laki-laki besar tadi. Dengan wajah panik dan ekspresi seperti anak kecil sang laki-laki pontang panting bingung ada apa dengan gadis tersebut a.k.a Adiknya.

"Y-Yugito... ada apa denganmu? Maafkan kakakmu tadi..." ucap sang laki-laki kekar meminta maaf takut-takut dihajar oleh sang adik perempuan tercinta. Sementara sang asisten hanya bisa melongo melihat laki-laki terkuat di kumogakure takut dengan adik tercintanya.

"Hiks hiks hiks.. Onii-chan, aku ditolak oleh laki-laki... huweeeeeeeee" ucap sang adik perempuan a.k.a Yugito dengan nada childish nya. Sementara sang kakak a.k.a Raikage (A) hanya bisa melongo menanggapi hal tersebut sama juga dengan asistennya yang berambut silver a.k.a Mabui.

"Huh, hanya ditolak laki-laki kau jadi menangis seperti ini.." gumam Raikage dengan memijit pelipisnya tanda dia agak sedikit frustrasi dengan tingkah adiknya. Sementara sang adik langsung berhenti menangis mendengar ucapan sang kakak tadi dan menatapnya tajam bak ingin membunuh. 'Gleekk' sang Raikage pun menelan ludah, 'M-Matilah aku..' batin sang Raikage takut-takut.

Dengan perlahan Yugito pun semakin mendekat ke arah Raikage. Sementara Raikage tampak pasrah dan menutup matanya, tapi

'Grebb'

"Huweeeeee..." sepertinya hal tersebut melenceng dari perkiraan Raikage, justru adiknya memeluk dengan menangis semakin keras. "Huweeee... mereka menolakku dan menyakitiku huweeee..." tangis Yugito dengan menjelaskan apa yang dialaminya. Sang Raikage pun nampak kaget dan kemudian sedikit marah.

"Apa? Mereka berani menyakiti adikku?" ucap Raikage mengulang penjelasan Yugito tadi. Sementara dalam pelukanya Yugito mengangguk tanda mengiyakan hal tersebut. "Siapa mereka berani menyakiti adikku?" tanya Raikage pada adiknya. Sang adik pun nampak sedikit menenangkan diri dan menjelaskannya pada kakaknya.

"Mereka 2 laki-laki tampan yang tinggal di sebelah utara perbatasan Konoha.. dan mereka sudah punya istri..." ucap Yugito menjelaskan hal tersebut. 'P-Pantas saja mereka menolak, jika mereka sudah punya istri..' batin Raikage dan Mabui sweatdrop.

"Hiks hiks pokoknya Onii-chan harus membalaskan perbuatan mereka padaku.." ucap Yugito memaksa sang kakak, sementara sang kakak hanya bisa menelan ludah. "Oh, ya Onii-chan salah satu istri mereka adalah Hyuuga.." jelas sang adik sambil menyeringai ketika melihat ekspresi yang kakak menjadi kaku.

"Apa? Hyuuga? Hmm.. ini kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Byakugan." Gumam Raikage juga ikut menyeringai, sementara Mabui hanya berkeringat dingin ketika melihat adik kakak tersebut menyeringai sadis. "Baiklah aku akan membalaskan dendammu.." jelas Raikage dengan perlahan kembali menuju barbelnya dan kemudian melemparkannya keluar jendela. 'Aku akan mengambil matamu Hyuuga..' batin Raikage dengan marahnya.

.

* * *

.

_Di rumah Naruto_

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian wanita berambut pirang yang nepsong (Nafsu) pada Sasuke dan Naruto menyerang mereka berdua. Nampak pagi hari ini begitu indah sama seperti hari sebelumnya sampai. 'Prang' 'Klontang' 'Gedebuk' 'Buaaagh' suaracgaduh kembali hadir di pagi yang cerah di rumah tempat Naruto dan istrinya tinggal dengan Sasuke dan Sakura juga. "A-Ampun Hinata-chan..." ucap Naruto terbata sudah tak kuat lagi menahan serangan Hinata yang membabi-buta melempar apa saja yang dia temui.

"Aku ingin seekor rusa untuk dipelihara Naruto-kun..." ucap Hinata agak manja,tapi dengan ekspresi yang begitu menakutkan menurut Naruto. Sementara di lain pihak Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan kedua kakak mereka yang sudah mulai kumat.

"B-Baiklah.. mungkin di depan rumah ada rusa yang lewat, lebih baik kita ke sana, dan pilihlah yang kau mau pelihara.." jelas Naruto pada Hinata mencoba menenangkan amarah Hinata. "Umm, tapi gendong.." ucap Hinata tanpa dosa membuat Naruto semakin pasrah dengan ke manjaan istrinya ketika hamil.

Mereka berdua pun segera ke depan rumah untuk mencoba mencari rusa yang ada di sekitar situ bersama Sasuke dan Sakura di belakang mereka. Dan bingo! Sepertinya keberuntungan masih berpihak pada Naruto untuk hari ini, terlihat rusa yang sangat gagah ada tak jauh di depan mereka. Tampak mata Hinata berbinar-binar melihat rusa tersebut, Naruto yang melihat itu tanpa ba bi bu lagi segera melesat untuk menangkap rusa tersebut.

Sementara Sasuke hanya menguap bosan melihat kakaknya berlarian untuk menangkap rusa tersebut, sementara Hinata dan Sakura terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sepertinya frustrasi untuk menangkap rusa tersebut. Rusa yang merasa semakin terpojokkan pun segera berlari ke dalam hutan diikuti Naruto di belakangnya.

Di balik pohon tak jauh dari rumah Naruto tersebut terlihat seseorang yang menyeringai melihat Naruto berlari mengejar rusa tersebut ke dalam hutan. Sementara Sasuke masih tetap diam di tempat dengan tatapan bosan. Sedangkan Sakura dan Hinata nampak ikut bosan tak bisa melihat ekspresi Naruto yang mengejar rusa tadi.

* * *

Sementara itu jauh di dalam hutan Naruto masih setia mengejar rusa tersebut sampai kelelahan. 'Haaah, kurang ajar rusa itu..' batin Naruto kesal melihat dirinya belum bisa menangkap rusa tersebut. Dengan terpaksa Naruto pun mengambil satu shuriken dalam kantong ninjanya untuk mencoba melumpuhkan rusa tersebut agar tidak lari lagi.

'Syutt'

'Craasssh'

Shuriken itu pun berhasil menggores kaki rusa tersebut tapi

'Booft'

Muncul kepulan asap ketika Naruto mencoba mendekati rusa tersebut dan alangkah terkejutnya melihat bahwa rusa tersebut adalah Heng seorang ninja. "Aaaaarghh..." teriak ninja tersebut tapi dengan suara yang sama seperti suara Naruto. Naruto pun sempat kaget mendengar suara ninja tersebut sama dengan suaranya.

'Boofft'

Dengan cepat ninja tersebut meledakkan bom asap untuk mengelabui Naruto dan pergi jauh dari situ.

* * *

Sementara di rumah Naruto mereka bertiga masih menatap bosan sambil menunggu Naruto pulang membawa rusa tadi (jika Naruto berhasil menangkapnya). Hingga

"Aaaarrgh...''

Teriak suara yang sangat kencang dari dalam hutan dan itu cukup mengagetkan mereka berempat mendengar suara yang familiar tersebut. "N-Naruto-kun/N-Naruto-nii..." ucap Hinata Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan. "A-Apa terjadi hal buruk pada Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata terlihat panik setelah mendengar teriakan tadi.

Sementara Sasuke terlihat membuat handseal. "Kalian tetap di sini jangan keluar dari kekkai yang kubuat ini.. aku akan menyusul Naruto-nii" jelas Sasuke pada Sakura dan Hinata. Sementara itu Hinata dan Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Sasuke tadi. Sasuke pun segera melesat ke dalam hutan untuk mencari Naruto.

Seseorang yang dari tadi memata-matai mereka pun segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan pakaian compang-camping dan berwujud orang tua tak berdaya. Dengan perlahan dan juga berjalan pincang kakek tua tersebut berjalan ke arah Sakura dan Hinata.

"Maaf, nona-nona cantik... bisakah aku minta air sedikit" ucap kakek tua tersebut yang berada agak jauh di luar kekkai yang dipasang Sasuke. Hinata dan Sakura yang dibilang cantik langsung blushing ria dan senyum-senyum tidak jelas sampai mereka berdua sadar dengan permintaan kakek tersebut. Dengan cepat Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil minum sementara Hinata dengan senyum ramah masih di luar rumah dalam lingkup kekkai Sasuke.

Tak lama Sakura pun keluar dengan membawa segelas air minum untuk sang kakek, kakek itu pun mencoba mendekat tapi tiba-tiba dia terjatuh. Hinata dan Sakura yang melihat hal tersebut secara refleks menghampiri kakek tua tersebut. Dan menjatuhkan gelas air yang dibawa Sakura tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kakek?" tanya Hinata dan Sakura sambil mencoba membangunkan kakek tersebut, tapi kakek tersebut justru tersenyum menyeringai dan

'Buugh'

Sakura pun di pukulnya di bagian tengkuk yang langsung membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Sementara itu Hinata tampak membulatkan mata tak percaya ketika Sakura dibuat pingsan oleh kakek yang ditolongnya itu. "K-Kenapa kakek meng-" ucapan Hinata berhenti ketika tiba-tiba sang kakek sudah berada di belakangnya. "Karena aku akan membawa kalian pulang kerumahku..." ucap si kakek dan

'Buugh'

Hinata juga dibuat pingsan oleh si kakek.

'Boofft'

Si kakek pun perlahan diselubungi asap dan berubah menjadi seorang lelaki kekar a.k.a Raikage. "Satu pekerjaan sudah beres..." gumamnya sambil menggendong Sakura dan Hinata di kedua pundaknya tersebut. Kemudian dengan shunshin dia pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

* * *

Sementara itu di dalam hutan tempat Sasuke dan Naruto berada, Sasuke melihat Naruto yang di hadapannya dengan tatapan aneh. "Kau tidak apa-apa Nii-san?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang ada di depannya. Naruto tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan adiknya tadi. "Aku baik-baik saja, memangnya kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Bukankah tadi kau berteriak kesakitan?" tanya Sasuke balik, Naruto pun nampak bingung dan sedikit berpikir. "Oh, itu tadi suara rusa yang kukejar tadi, ternyata itu Henge dan berteriak ketika aku melemparinya shuriken..." balas Naruto tersenyum pada Sasuke sampai ekspresi nya menjadi kaku. "J-Jangan-jangan ini tipuan..." gumam Naruto, "Sasuke, Bagaimana keadaan Hinata dan Sakura?" tanya Naruto khawatir pada Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke nampak biasa saja.

"Tenang saja, mereka baik-baik saja.. aku sudah memasang kekkai.." jelas Sasuke santai tapi tiba-tiba ekspresinya juga menjadi kaku. "Lebih baik kita cepat Pulang.." ucap mereka berdua bersamaan dan melesat pulang dengan kecepatan penuhnya.

* * *

Sementara itu Raikage masih melompat dari pohon ke pohon dengan membawa 2 Wanita di pundaknya. Sementara itu dari kejauhan nampak seekor katak kecil mengendap-endap melihat seseorang laki-laki besar membawa 2 wanita yang ia kenal. 'Bukankah itu Hinata dan Sakura, istri Naru-chan dan Sasu-chan..' batin si katak kecil wanita yang sudah tua itu. 'Pasti orang itu menculik mereka..' tambahnya dan membuat handseal.

'Booofft'

Muncullah kepulan asap yang besar di depannya. "Kenapa kau memanggilku Nek?" tanya katak besar yang baru muncul tersebut pada katak kecil wanita itu. "Kau cepat kejar laki-laki besar yang menggendong Hinata-chan dan Sakura-chan.. aku akan mengabari Naru-chan dan Sasu-chan.." jelas si nenek pada katak besar tersebut. Dengan segera mereka pergi ke tempat tujuan masing-masing.

* * *

Di rumah Naruto tampak Naruto kaget melihat keadaan rumah kosong, dan tidak adanya Hinata dan Sakura. "Sial, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" umpat Naruto melihat Hinata hilang. "Sepertinya ada yang menculik mereka.."gumam Sasuke sambil melihat ada gelas yang jatuh di depan rumahnya. "Aaarrgh.. sialan siapa yang berani berbuat seperti ini.." ucap Naruto frustrasi karena dirinya berhasil ditipu dan istrinya berhasil di culik.

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat Raikage, nampaknya si katak besar a.k.a Gamabunta berhasil menyusul Raikage. "Hei, lepaskan mereka berdua..." ucap Gamabunta pada Raikage yang membawa 2 wanita di pundaknya. "Heh, dasar katak besar tak berguna.. aku tidak akan melepaskannya.." balas Raikage dengan nada sinis.

"Kurang ajar..." umpat Gamabunta dan menyerang Raikage dengan katananya.

'Swuush'

Raikage pun menghilang dan tiba-tiba muncul di belakang kepala Gamabunta.

'Buuagh'

Gamabunta pun tersungkur menghantam tanah dan pohon-pohon ketika Raikage berhasil memukul belakang kepalanya. "Sial.. " umpat Gamabunta sambil melihat Raikage yang masih menggendong 2 wanita tapi dengan tubuhnya yang muncul listrik dan chakra biru intensitas tinggi.

'Swuush'

'Buuuagh'

'Swuush'

'Buuuagh'

'Swuush'

'Buuuagh'

Begitulah suara ketika Raikage menghajar Gamabunta dengan kecepatan dan tenaga penuhnya. Gamabunta yang tidak sempat mengelak, menjadi sasaran empuk serangan Raikage. Dan akhirnya harus terkapar dengan banyak luka lebam di sekujur tubuh besarnya.

"Cih, ku kira kau bisa sedikit berbuat lebih.. ternyata kau begitu lemah" ejek Raikage dan berbalik untuk pergi dari situ. Sementara si katak a.k.a Gamabunta hanya bisa menatap Kepergian orang tersebut sambil membawa Hinata dan Sakura pergi dengan lemah.

* * *

Sementara itu di rumah Naruto, tampak Naruto dan Sasuke kebingungan dengan hilangnya Hinata dan Sakura. Sampai muncullah seekor katak wanita tua yang sepertinya kelelahan habis melompat dengan sekuat tenaganya.

"Naru-chan.. Sasu-chan, kedua istri kalian... di culik" ucap si katak tua ketika dirinya sudah menormalkan detak jantungnya.

'DEG'

Naruto dan Sasuke pun langsung mematung mendengar istri mereka di culik.

.

.

.

"Hinata/Sakura... diculik"

.

.

**END**

**.**

**It's NOT over yet!**

**.**

**Naruto no Ryoko (Naruto's Journey/Perjalanan NARUTO) kisah RAMAYANA (RAMA AYANA = RAMA'S JOURNEY/Perjalanan RAMA) versi Naruto.**

**Uzumaki Naruto = RAMA**

**Hyuuga Hinata = SHINTA**

**Uchiha Sasuke = LAKSHMANA**

**Nara Shikamaru = BHARATA**

**Uchiha Itachi = SATRUGHNA**

**Namikaze Minato = PRABU DASARATA**

**Uzumaki Kushina = DEWI KOSALYA**

**Nara Yoshino = DEWI KEKAYI**

**Uchiha Mikoto = DEWI SUMITRA**

**Nibi Yugito = SURPANAKA**

**Raikage (A) = RAHWANA**

**Gamabunta = JATAYU**

**KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO = AYODHYA**

**KUMOGAKURE NO SATO = ALENGKA**

**Untuk penokohan yang lain itu saya sesuaikan dengan versi Ramayana, jadi disini Konoha dan penokohannya sedikit saya rubah sesuai versi Ramayana.**

**Sementara Nibi Yugito di sini adalah adik dari Raikage (A). **

**Yosh maaf bila ada kesalahan kata/tulisan/apapun itu karena keterbatasan pengetahuan dari saya.**

**Salam dan Terima kasih.**


End file.
